The man who can't be Moved
by Vikki3775
Summary: "Goin' back to the corner where I first saw you; gonna camp in my sleeping bag and i'm not gonna move." Sequel to How to Save a Life.
1. Prolugue

**I'm baaaaaack! And guess what's back also? A sequel!-well a prologue of the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this sneak peek and tell me what you think!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

The Man who can't be moved: Prologue

 **Fpov**

If there's one thing in my lifetime I will absolutely never get used to, it's being discharged.

I mean, you spend so long in a conserved establishment, depending on people who've seen the best and the worst of you, all the while meeting amazing people along the way...

...Only to be told that you can leave two years later.

I mean, yeah, it's kind of nice to think that I'll be out of this place; back to the real life that is New York City, but...I can't help but think about missing them, you know?

I expressed this to Emma last week at my private therapy session and she said that one of the hardest things one can ever do after discharging from rehab is lose contact from the ones you've left behind, to try to forget that the last two years you experienced didn't even happen.

I'll never lose contact with these people. They've taught me so much about life, and about their own struggles they've had to face. People like Ester, the pharmacist, Parker, my next door neighbor, and Demetria, the thirty year old kleptomaniac who lives in condo three down the road taught me what it was like to be a man, and how lucky I am to have such an available life, to have people who care.

I miss my mom, though. And Burt.  
And Kurt. And Puck. I wonder if they're as excited to see me as I am of them. Well, in about twelve hours all of my questions will be answered, along with my question about what the hell I'm going to do with my life after I get out of here.

"Finn?...Finn."

Looking up from a nearby dining room table, I made eye contact with the psychotherapist.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you had all of your stuff packed." When she saw the countenance on my face, Dr. Pillsbury smiled softly and sat down next to me.

"It's surreal, isn't it?" She asked after awhile.

Grinning slightly, I nodded, "Yeah." I looked at her. "Was I really here for two years?"

"I know, right?" She agreed with me. "From the beginning it seemed like you were going to be here for a millennium, and now...it must almost seem too short, huh?"

"What if I don't make it?" I asked abruptly, my emotions boiling over. "Wh-What if I relapse agai-"

"You're not going to relapse again." She shook her head slowly, but her voice was as affirmative as ever. I wrung my hands in my lap and sighed. After a quiet moment she placed one of hers over mine.

"Finn? Finn, look at me." I did as she asked, and met the same soft brown eyes I've stared into for the whole twenty-four months I've stayed here.

"Finn, when you were first brought in here, you were recalcitrant, despondent, depressed, and lost," she explained. "Life was not in your favor. And even though you agreed to come here, a part of your brain still tried to convince you that the help you were about to receive would only make things more difficult for you." Suddenly, she smiled softly and pulled her phone out of her jean pocket. "Can I show you something?"

Hesitantly, I nodded, unsure of what the hell she was about to show me and if it was either going to creep me out or actually help with the idea of discharging from this rehabilitation center.

She showed me an image, one I've never seen before.

It was of me...but it wasn't me.

Instead of seeing a normal twenty-seven hear old guy, I saw a distressed monster.

Bags hung under my eyes, a pale skin color adorned on my face, with just a hint of pink on my cheeks. My eyes were bloodshot, probably teary due to the activities and treatments I obviously disagreed to. It looked like I was in the middle of a pointless outburst, and to be honest...it was kind of funny.

"Oh, God..." I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face in embarrassment. Dr. Pillsbury laughed and shook her head at my now red face.

"I know, not one your best days, huh?

"Nope. Not at all."

She then bit her lip and scrolled to the next image. "But then I saw this..." Another picture popped up. It was of me. Actually it was of me in the same place. I looked better, healthier...happier.

"Woah..." I gently took the cellular device from her and examined it. And you know, maybe it's because the picture before of me was so terrible, and horrid, but I couldn't help but think that I looked so much better. There was no wrinkles in my face, nor rings or any bloodshot eyes that make me look like I could shoot lasers at the next person who personified me. Or is it objectify? Anyways, I looked pretty happy, and I was actually smiling. I can't remember that last time I actually gave a smile to someone that wasn't forced or given in a sarcastic way.

"Listen Finn, I don't really need to give you a whole explanation here," she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "These pictures? They're all the reassurance you need." Signing, I looked back up at her.

"Ca-Can you send these pictures to me?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. "I-I just-"

"Sure, Finn." She smiled warmly at me in which I grinned back to. If there's one thing that'll go through my mind when I'm on the airplane to New York in a few hours, it's the thought of how much I'll miss her.

A clearing of the throat from behind us cut our eye contact off and we turned around in our seats, only to face a sheepish looking Ester, Parker and Demetria.

"So, uh...I guess this is it, huh?" The Hispanic girl eyed my stack of suitcases beside me. Sighing, I stood up and walked towards them.

"Yeah," I shrugged. I could already see the girl's green eyes start to tear up.

"Aww...D, don't cry..." I reached out and hugged her, me having to lean down really low since she's only five two.

"I'm gonna miss you so much..." She choked out as she gripped on me tighter. "I mean, who's gonna watch all of the Law and Order d.v.d's I have with me, huh? It's the fist thing I've actually bought myself."

"I thought I told you I would do it, Dem," Parker sighed from behind us as we released from our hug. She turned sharply towards him and glared.

"You don't even watch the episodes! All you do is talk through the trials and you never want to sit with me for a half an hour after to discuss all of the drama!" I chuckled at her over exaggerated exclamation before sighing. I almost forgot how dramatic she could get...it reminds me of one petite brunette in particular, the one who's probably waiting for me to come home right now.

"Look, it's not my problem that the only thing you didn't smuggle past the police was a terrible season set of the absolute worst show in history. Honestly, I don't even know how that show is still standing-"

"It's the best show that ever lived!"

Parker scoffed, "Oh please-"

"Guys, guys, come on." I grinned slightly at the two. "Can you just get along with each other enough to tell me goodbye?" That snapped them out of it and they smiled at me sadly.

"But don't give me those looks, you hear?" I pointed at them accusingly, yet playfully. "This isn't the end."

"Well I hope it is," Ester retorted with a smirk. "I'm tired of hearing you go on and on about the girl you left at home." Ouch. I grinned regardless and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Ester." I swear I think I heard her sniffle a little bit and when I pulled away from her they all still looked at me with sad faces.

"I have all of your numbers, okay? So it's not actually the end... okay?"

"Yeah and I'm getting out of this place in three months, so we can totally hang when I make it back to Connecticut." The blond twenty three year old added to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but I have like a whole year left!" Demetria groaned. "And I live in California, that's so far from where you live, Finn!"

"And I'm stuck here," my temporary pharmacist added. She took a glance around the current room we were in and sighed. "Yep...this is the life..."

"Come on, Ester." Dr. Pillsbury walked away from one of her patients and made her way towards us. "You love your job. If you didn't you wouldn't even be here."

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Clean freak..."

"Okay..." I interrupted the conversation before it got out of hand. I walked towards Parker and gave him a bro hug. "Bye, dude. Stay clean for me."

He scoffed, "How can I not in this hell hole? Oh, and tell your boy Puckerman that I'll be waiting to meet him and kick his ass at C.O.D." I chuckled at his competitive comment.

"Sure, man." I then walked to Ester who tried to look straight with no emotion. But I knew her.

"Bye, Ester." When she didn't respond I smirked and said, "Is there anything you would like to tell me before I ship off?"

"Just don't forget to eat your vitamins," she huffed weakly. When I rose a brow she finally relented and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Wow, this woman was strong.

"Go get that girl you've been talking about, alright?" I nodded as we pulled apart.

"I will, Es."

"What about me!" Demetria jumped twice eagerly with an arm up waving around.

I laughed and approached her, "Alright, Dem. "I reached down to hug her. When we pulled apart, I said firmly, "No stealing, alright? I don't want to hear about any drama going on in Oakland once you leave here, okay?" She nodded.

"And please, give your daughter the teddy bear I got her."

"I will, I will, gosh!" She smiled watery at me. "I'll miss you, Finn." I hugged her again.

"You too, Dem." I whispered. If there were anyone that I would probably miss the most, it'll have to be Demetria. And no, it's not because I like her, not like that. It's just...she reminds me of the little sister I never had. I mean, even though she's thirty two and older than me by a few years, her skinny form and short height cancels all of that out. I most definitely will be keeping in contact with her now.

"Alright guys..." Emma's soft voice disrupted my thoughts as she spoke again. "I'll be back in two hours and if I don't see you guys in a chair circle for group discussion, curfew ends early tonight." Groans of protest were given in response as both patients rolled their eyes in exasperation and retreated back to their rooms.

"I swear, she treats us like we're babies..." I heard Parker mutter.

"Tell me about it..." Demetria agreed.

As soon as the three of them left, Emma sighed snd looked at me.

"Well...you ready?" Sucking in a deep breath, I mustered out the only thing I could think of as I looked around 12 keys rehab one last time.

"Yeah."

* * *

So it turns out I won't be missing Dr. Pillsbury as much as I thought. Right before I got on the plane, she told me that she was making a transfer to one of the best rehabilitation centers in the westchester county. Demetria and Parker are her last patients, so after that, she'll start packing too. I promised that we could meet up sometime when she comes back upstate, because let's be honest, she's gonna need some friends once she gets used to the New Yorkers here.

As I looked out my window, I couldn't help but let the questions I suppressed in my head come to surface. What was Rachel doing right now? Was she missing me as much as I miss her? Has she found someone new? No, there's no way that could happen. She promised she'd wait for me. And Rachel Berry does not break promises.

I can't wait to see her. And hold her in my arms and never let her go...except for food, water and a bathroom break, of course. There were other girls at 12 step, but none of them could compare to my best friend. It took two years in rehab to truly realize how much I miss my family...and Rachel...hell Rachel is apart of my family. She's all I need...

'Attention all passengers, we will be descending towards La Guardia airport in two minutes. Please buckle your seat-belts and prepare for landing.'

Oh great. We're finally getting off of this thing. I get the heebie jeebies on planes ever since I was five when my mom and I were going on vacation and the plane had to land early because of some technical problems. Digging into my pocket, I pulled my phone out and put my headphones in. Almost instantly a song blasted into my ear that kept me in ease. And I couldn't help but hum along

 ** _Don't throw stones at me  
Don't tell anybody  
Trouble finds me  
All the noise of this  
Has made me lose my belief_**

I'm going back to my roots  
Another day, another door  
Another high, another low  
Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom  
I'm going back to my roots  
Another day, another door  
Another high, another low  
Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom  
I'm going back to my roots

 **As the song continued, the pilot announced that we landed and nothing could make me more eager to leave the plane than that announcement.**

 ** **Had to lose my way  
To know which road to pave  
Trouble found me  
All I looked for was  
Washed away by a wave****

As I carried my bags and suitcases with from the bag pick up area, I couldn't help but think how true those lines were. If I hadn't lost my way, hadn't gone a little bit crazy, I probably wouldn't be where I am now, ready to seize the world in a new light...clean.

 ** **I'm going back to my roots****

 ** **Another day, another door  
Another high, another low  
Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom  
I'm going back to my roots  
Another day, another door  
Another high, another low  
Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom  
I'm going back to my roots****

 **I know it's gotta go like this, I know**  
 **Hell will always come before you grow**  
 **Trouble found me, trouble found me**  
 **I know it's gotta go like this, I know**  
 **Hell will always come before you grow**  
 **Trouble found me, trouble found me**

 **I'm going back to my roots**  
 **Another day, another door**  
 **Another high, another low**  
 **Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom**  
 **I'm going back to my roots**  
 **Another day, another door**  
 **Another high, another low**  
 **Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom**  
 **I'm going back to my roots**

As soon as the song ended I took the headphones out of my ears, only to hear the one voice I've been wait to hear for what seemed like forever.

"Finn! Finn!"

* * *

"I don't understand this. Explain it to me again?"

"Explain what? It's as simple as pie-"

"Oh, like you eat pie-"

"-Guys, come on." Rachel looked at her friends Kurt and Santana exasperatedly as they sat here bickering over valet parking. Sighing, she turned to her. "Santana, valet parking is when you arrive at an establishment and two hired people take your car and park it for you. It can either be free of charge or costly. It's always nice to tip them though."

"I just don't understand the point of it." The Latina girl took a sip of her coffee. "Like, don't you find it a little strange when a man approaches your car, claiming to work as a valet parker, takes your car and gets paid for it? A random person can just approach your car then and steal it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "They don't steal your car, Santana. They'd get fired for that."

"But that doesn't mean they won't steal something inside of your car! I swear, the last time I went to one of Berry's shows I arrived with two lipsticks and a flask full of vodka. Next thing I know, I'm leaving the fucking place with one lipstick and a half full flask of my drug of choice. It can't get any more sketchy than it is!"

"Alright, what's the problem..." A pregnant Tina waddled to the café table, alongside her husband Artie and Blaine who followed not too far behind them.

"Valet parking is the problem!"

Rachel sighed and turned towards the couple as they took their seats. "Santana's claiming that valet parking is just some scheme that people get paid for to take your car and your belongings."

Artie rose a brow, "

 _Really_ , Santana? Out of all of the people I'd expect would be uneasy about trusting people with their belongings, I never thought it was you. I actually thought it would be more like Kurt...or Quinn." The four-eyed man cowered slightly at the glare given from the Vogue editor.

Frowning, Blaine wrapped an arm over his husband's shoulder and said, "Hey, speaking of Quinn, aren't they supposed to meet us-"

"-We're here!" Everyone turned to look over at the couple who looked quite disheveled as they walked quickly towards the table.

Santana gazed at them in awe, "Damn, Puckerman you finally convinced her to do it with you in the back of a taxi cab?"

Puck scoffed, "No, but I did steal a little make out and groping session." Smiling, they reached each other for a high-five before straightening up at the icy glare given from the blond.

Puck cleared his throat and pulled a seat out for her, "Sorry babe."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here, because as much as this is a wonderful brunch, I have an emergency at vogue to attend to...why did you tell us to meet here exactly?" Everyone's gaze turned towards the couple as they smiled sheepishly and blushed.

Quinn started, "Well, you guys know how we went to the Hamptons..."

"Oh, gosh, please tell me we're not gonna have yet another Puckerman coming soon. I can only take so much stupid." Puck glared at Santana.

"No. What we we're trying by to say is-"

"We're engaged!" Quinn beamed and flashed her hand to everyone across from them who still seemed a bit surprised at the abrupt outburst. After a moment of silence, they finally came around and threw out their congratulations along with hugs and handshakes.

"Well, when is this momentous occasion?" Blaine asked once he sat back down.

Quinn bit her lip. "Well, we haven't really thought of a date yet."

"But we are thinking of getting married in the summertime. August probably," Puck  
added.

The blonde rolled her green eyes with a smile before saying, "And yes, Kurt you will be allowed to orchestrate our weddin-"

"Yes!" Half of the cafe grew quiet as nearby customers looked his way. Blushing, he leaned in and and said quietly, "I've been listing venues for weeks and I really think you guys would do great at a vineyard, or-or a nice castle-"

"We want to get married in L.A.," the mohawked man replied bluntly. Kurt made an 'oh' face before slowly reclining back in his seat.

"Okay, that's fine..." He muttered sarcastically, pulling his phone out. "I guess I'll just delete it all and start over again. No problem at all..." His husband patted his back comfortingly.

After about a half an hour of explaining Puck's surprisingly elaborate proposal to Quinn (which got all the girls awing and Puck blushing) and the couple announcing their decisions for bridesmaids and grooms. Everyone got prepared to leave.

"Hey, Rachel can I talk to you for a second?" The brunette turned around and nodded.

"Sure, Quinn. What is it?"

She sighed and looked around the coffee shop. "I didn't want to ask you this in front of the girls and Kurt because I didn't want them to have hurt feelings, but..." She suddenly smiled. "I would really like it if you would be my maid of honor."

Rachel smiled and gushed, "Well, of course I'd do it! I'd be honored to!"

She smiled, "Good. Because I don't have a lot of girlfriends that actually know how to plan events. But don't worry, Kurt will be help and he'll be choosing deciding the bridesmaids dresses, so..." Quinn eyed her dress up and down. The brunette nodded as she pondered in her head whether she was just insulted about her fashion or not.

She smiled regardless. "Thank you, Quinn. Th-This truly is an honor. Has Puck decided on a best man?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, he still hasn't. He was going to ask Finn, but…he doesn't know when he'll be let out, so…" Her voice faltered and Rachel tried her best not to be so affected by the mention of her best friend's name. For so long she's been avoiding any mention of him or photograph. She just can't handle it. She's cried for too long. As soon as everyone left the cafe, Rachel sighed. Maybe this is the distraction she needs. Too bad she was _so_ **wrong**.

* * *

 **There's the sneak guys! Tell me what you think! I have a really good feeling about this!The song was "Roots" by Imagine Dragons. I just love them. Bye!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	2. Chapter 1

**So just recently I heard that Muhammad Ali died?! What is the world coming to?! First Michael Jackson, then Whitney Houston, then Cory Monteith, Bon Jovi and now him?! I swear I think there's some conspiracy theory about these sudden celebrity deaths...**

 **Anyways, on a brighter note, I have an update for you guys! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore so here's the first chapter of The Man Who Can't Be Moved!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters or not mine. If it were, I'd probably not be sitting here writing little stories to you guys.**

* * *

 _Finn Hudson wasn't sure what he should've expected walking into 12 Keys rehab. A chaotic structure filled with ill-tempered undesirable residents, tamed down by some semi-certified psychotherapists, probably. But as soon as he was greeted by a super nice secretary who gave him a pack of sour patch kids (his absolute favorite candy), once he and Dr. Pillsbury walked in, his completely dumb and absurd expectations just went away._

 _As they walked further in the building, Emma turned around and chuckled softly at his frigid and tense behavior. "Finn, honey, you're looking around the place like it's a permanent prison." Suddenly he heard some screaming coming from further into the building. This only freaked him out more._

 _Crossing his arms, Finn mumbled, "Well it sounds like a prison to me." The red haired lady chose to ignore them as they down a hall which led to the main living/recreation center._

 _And that's where they actually saw where the commotion was coming from._

 _"I am not fucking taking this!" Some random dude with strawberry colored hair and a full beard slammed his fist on a nearby cart in front of a woman in scrubs._

 _"Well, you take it, or you're gonna go even more ballistic than you already are!" Finn held back a chuckle at the equally bizarre look in the older woman's eyes. For someone who's a registered nurse or pharmacist or whatever, she doesn't seem to hold back from telling what she feels._

 _Both the patient and pharmacist seemed to have a smack down before the teenage boy grudgingly snatched the small cup of medicine from the woman's hand. After he stomped away, things seemed to grow quite as calm again. Slowly, Dr. Pillsbury turned towards the broken twenty-five year old and said, "That rarely happens...the blow-ups, I mean." He could obviously see she was a little embarrassed so he just nodded slowly in a convincing way._

 _"Um...I'll just-I'll just go get your paperwork." Finn watched as she turned around walked down another hall, leaving him hanging for the time being._

 _"Welcome to the crazy house..." He muttered, glancing around the room uncomfortably._

Finn was never a morning person. Ever. It got so bad one time that he actually remembers crying when he was eight, just because he had to wake up in the morning for school.

So when his alarm sounded at eight in the morning beside his bed, he groaned and rubbed his forehead. You'd think that after living two years on a structured schedule that started at seven in the morning would've made him used to getting up just an hour later than normal, but that's so not the case.

He's only getting up this early because he still has some stuff to unpack. See, he just recently got a new apartment, which means new neighbors, and a whole new environment. Not to mention a lot of moving boxes.

Getting up from his bed, Finn walked drowsily to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he grabbed a nearby washcloth and wet it, leaning down to wash his face with it. But when he looked up at the mirror, everything just hit him.

"Woah." Staring wide-eyed and alert, he took in his full appearance. He looked manlier. His cheeks were back to its normal fullness, not the sunken in cheeks he had before. He could see small laugh lines forming around the mouth. He guesses that just comes with growing up. And his hair has changed too. Instead of the choppy and mussed mess that it used to be, it had a nicer clean-cut look, mainly because he just went to the barber the day before. The only thing that bothers him about his new look is the sudden new strands of grey hair sprouting in random places.

It was sort of a heart attack, seeing him so stable and normal. Sighing and shaking his head in disbelief, he walked out of the bathroom to his living room and plopped down on his couch. He opened one of the boxes beside the furniture and was immediately taken aback by the amount of envelopes he saw, all addressed to him.

There were some from his mom and Burt, but he already read them when he was in rehab. He smiled when he thought about the letter he read last night from his new friend Artie, explaining how excited he was about being a father. After reading a few old letters from his friends and other family members, he stopped at the next stack of letters addressed to him, a stack he's been avoiding for awhile now. Sighing deeply, he placed the stack beside him on his bed before moving to the next one. When he read the name, however, it sparked his interest.

It was from Puck. Being his best friend, he knows how uncomfortable he is expressing his feelings, "and all that shit," Puck likes to say. So it only heightened his curiously as he opened the little envelope and saw a thoroughly written letter in his hands.

 ** **Hey man. I know you're probably laughing your ass off right now at the fact that I'm actually writing you a fucking letter-honestly I would be too. But if you're reading it too you're no less of a pussy than me. Anyways, I wanted to message you and ask how you're doing. I know I visit you sometimes but being around there is mad fucking depressing and shit...it's almost like you're a prisoner or something like that.****

 **But besides the point... I also messaged you because I wanted you to know first that I'm planning on proposing to Quinn soon. I know, I know, you're probably thinking,**

 ** _"It's about fucking time, Puckerman, way to finally settle down!"_ But yes, I am proposing to her. And if she does say yes, which will probably never fucking happen...I want you to be my best man. Look, I know there is a lot of stuff on your plate right now, and I get it. But I'd really like to spend the one moment I'll cherish forever with my best bud by my side.**

 **Oh, God, I better stop writing this or I'll even sound more like a wussy! Anyways that's all I wanted to tell you. I don't know when you're getting out of there but for now...stay golden, Huddy.**

 **P.S: Oh, and I am totally kicking your ass at the new C.O.D Advanced Warfare game I got once you get out. Just wanted to add that in.**

Finn's eyes widened at the request. Puck; his best friend is getting married. And he wants him to be his best man? Words couldn't describe how happy he felt in that moment as he stood up and walked towards his desktop computer beside the couch.

He honestly thought Puck forgot about him. That is, until he visited one day with a pack supply of slim jims and root beer. He remembers laughing so hard that day when Puck flipped out on them for checking to see if the soda was beer.

The only problem is he didn't know if Quinn actually said yes. Logging onto Facebook for the first time in two years, he grinned when he saw Puck's post exclaiming their engagement. He clicked on the message box and rose his eyebrows when he saw that he was actually added in private conversation with his friends and Puck. Then something in particular that was said sparked his interest and he grinned smugly.

"Puck, you may be getting a lot more than you thought," he muttered, as he logged of the page.

* * *

"Let's see...what color would suit the girls better... Turquoise? Periwinkle? Ugh, no way that's disgus-"

"Oh my god, Quinn, will you just shut him up?!" Santana stood up from the plush white couch placed in the middle of the bridal shop and walked towards the blonde bride-to-be as she examined the wedding dresses.

"Santana, I asked him to be in charge of three things: the venue, decor and the bridesmaids dresses. Can you at least cut him some slack please?" She asked desperately, not turning around to look at her. When she didn't get a response, Quinn turned around, sighing at the latina's tense stance before pleading with her eyes. After a moment of silence she rolled her brown eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She started to leave but turned back around. "But if twinkle toes even thinks about shoving me into some highlighter pink dress, you can kiss this hot bitch goodbye." From the couch, Tina grinned and rolled her eyes, leaning towards Rachel, muttering, "Trust me, it wouldn't be that big of a loss." The brunette giggled at the Asian girl's remark and shook her head. It's funny to watch the kind of relationship they all have with each other. Ever since he who shall not be name's intervention two years ago, they've sort of just...bonded over time. That, along with Tina's wedding last year brought them even closer. Yes, there were moments like this one between Kurt and Santana (more often than necessary), but in the end, things are completely normal, and fun.

From behind one of the many clothing racks she hears, "Hey, Rachel can you come here a sec?" When she got to the blonde, she frowned.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"Is there a way you can look for bridesmaids dresses with Kurt? I-I know you already have a lot on your plate with this wedding as it is, but Santana doesn't trust Kurt's fashion sense and I really need to try on some dresses."

Rachel smiled. "Sure Quinn, that's fine. Just let me know if you need any help trying on the dresses, okay?" The blonde nodded with a smile, and Rachel sighed tiredly before making her way toward the other girls and Kurt. To be honest, when she was asked to be Quinn's maid of honor she thought it would be easy. Quinn seemed like a pretty calm girl during the two years she's been friends with her. Too bad she was almost completely wrong. Calling Quinn a bridezilla is an understatement. She loves her, she really does, but she honestly has no idea why she makes such a big fuss over everything! She gets it, it's her wedding day, and she's marrying a semi-great guy, but she can never see herself stressing over a wedding ceremony so much to the point of acting absolutely crazy.

She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard Tina speak, "Hey, Kurt, how's Burt and Carole doing?"

"They're good. Carole's still working as a nurse, but is thinking of retiring soon. Burt's still a congressman, though and he loves what he does. But I told him that before anything else, he must take care of his health. Carole's been watching over him, but the lady can only do so much. Plus, I know all of my dad's secret ways to smuggle in junk that increases his blood pressure. If he thinks he's getting past me with a even a chip bag, he can think again." Rachel heard the pregnant woman giggle and continued walking towards them until she spoke again.

"And what about Finn? Have you heard from him?" It was silent for awhile before the brunette heard the vogue editor sigh.

"No, I haven't. I keep sending him letters and I visit him every month. He's doing okay, I guess. The last time I saw him was last month and he seemed...better." From behind a wrack of brides dresses, Rachel frowned.

"Better? By how much?"

"I-I don't know," he responded. "He just seemed more at ease, and happy." Tina then took the initiative to ask the question she's actually been wondering herself.

"Do you know when he's getting out?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been badgering my dad and Carole forever for them to tell me when he will be discharged, but they won't tell me. But I know one thing: I hope he's going to be at Puck's wedding...even if he is just a guest. , it would crush him if he couldn't make it."

"Well, maybe he will? Who knows?" Was Tina's hopeful response. Rachel frowned to herself. She wishes she knew. After about two minutes of listening to their conversation until they changed the subject she walked back to them. She sat next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. What have you got here?" And for the rest of the morning she continued planning, finding every possible way to distract herself.

* * *

"No, Pu-"

"C'mon, Quinn, just let me see the goddamned dress!"

"No!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because it's tradition!"

"Fuck tradition! I want to see my baby in that dress!" Everyone looked on in amusement at the dinner table as the couple ran into one of their many little squabbles. The whole wedding party decided to meet up at the Metro Diner on Broadway after the girls went off dress shopping and the guys played pool at a local bar. Thankfully, after about thirty times of trying on, Quinn found _"the dress"_ and has been smothered by Puck ever since about it.

"Can I at least see a picture?" Puck even went as far as pouting at the blonde and Rachel found it so disturbing yet amusing at the same time. Everyone else must've felt the same because they simply shook their heads and grinned, unfazed by his weak attempts yet again. It's too bad Quinn actually fell for it as she started to pull her phone out of her purse.

But before the cellular revive even reached the mohawked man's greedy fingertips, an incredulous Kurt snatched it.

"Are you insane?! We've spent all morning looking for the perfect dress, only for you to show it to him hours later?! I will not let you waste all of our hard work just so you can give Puck something he can fantasize about later." She turned towards him and pouted.

"But he gave me the puppy dog face," she cooed. Kurt scoffed and Blaine rolled his eyes from beside him.

Puck shrugged, muttering, "At least I tried."

"Gosh, where is the food? And the drinks? We've been sitting here for hours!" Tina lamented loudly as she rubbed her baby bump. From beside her, Artie chuckled.

"Tina, we've only been here for five minutes and we just gave our drink orders..." He cowered at her deathly glare before gulping and adjusting his glasses frantically.

"Waiter! Waiter!" He called, waving his arms.

From across from him, Santana smirked. "Ha! Whipped...Oh, speaking of whipped..." She grinned slyly and looked at the blonde bride to be. "Quinn, don't you have something to say to Puck?"

"Oh, yes!" She visibly perked. "Puck, for the wedding, I'm gonna need you to shave your hair." It was silent for a moment as everyone leaned in to see his reaction.

Chuckling softly as if it were some sort of a joke, he said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me." She turned towards him. "You have to get your Mohawk shaved. I don't care when, as long as it's before the wedding."

After hearing her repeat it he grew upset,"Quinn, I don't think you understand here. This," he pointed at the strip of hair on his head, "has been with me from the get-go. No one at this table has ever known me without it. I've had this since I was five years old! When I was little Puckasaurus!"

"Well then I guess you'll just have to grow your "Puckasaurus" back after the wedding." At her pointed, no-nonsense look, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

She picked up her glass and took a sip of water. "And did you chose someone to be your best man?" His silence said everything and Quinn glared at him yet again.

 _"Puck!"_

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't have time to find anyone."

"Uh, you have me," Blaine piped in.

"And me," Artie said.

"And me!" Mike added.

Despite the offers he shook his head stubbornly. "Yeah, but that's not gonna work. No offense Blaine but you are just crazy town when it comes to weddings, and Mike, dude, no offense, but we barely talk to each other and the only thing I know about you is that you're Asian and you and your parents go to this shitty place named Dim Sum every week."

"Hey! Dim Sum's good!" Tina and Mike said in unison.

"That's what I'm talking about. I just-I need someone that will actually have fun with me, you know, enjoy dealing with my stupidness." It was silent for a moment, apart from the muffled chatter of the other customers around them. They were so focused on finding a best man for Puck that they barely noticed when the waiter returned to their table.

He started placing the drinks in front of each assigned person. "Okay, I've got four Budweiser's, one diet coke with lemon, three Shirley temples, and..." The man pulled up a nearby seat from an empty table and sat with them. "... _one best man_. At your service, just like you ordered."

A lot of things happened at once. The drink Tina had already sipped on expelled from her mouth as she broke out in coughs, Artie absentmindedly patting her back a little too hard. From the corner of the Rachel's eye, she saw both Kurt and Blaine gasp, the vogue editor covering his mouth with both hands while his husband just stared. Mike, being the only one who didn't know what that heck was going on, drank his drink leisurely, throwing a few confused glances at the rest of his friends. The brunette didn't need to see the engaged couple to know that Quinn's eyes were tearing up, along with Puck's probably.

And she didn't need to look up from her lap to know who's voice that was. She knows that voice. It was just only a matter of time before she heard it again.

* * *

The whole corner of the diner grew quiet in shock as they just stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, fuck me..." Santana muttered in awe. And as if that crude statement unlocked the gate to all of their emotions, the whole table blew up with screams of "oh my god!" and "I can't believe you're here!" Biting her lip, Rachel clenched her eyes shut, in hopes of preventing the oncoming sting of tears before slowly yet surely opening them and settling on him.

 **_Finn_. Her Finn was here. In the flesh, trapped in what looks like a very tight embrace with Kurt while he laughs.**

'He looks so different now,' she thought. No more sunken cheeks, sloppy hair and baggy skin. No more glazed over expressions, bloodshot eyes or false facades.  
Just...

 _Finn_. _Just plain Finn_. The one person she's been waiting to see all along.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?!" Finn shared a bro hug with his best friend as Blaine pulled up a proper seat at the end of the table next to the beaming couple.

"Saving your wedding, you crazy ass!" He clasped Puck on the back before saying,

 _"Seriously_ dude?! I had to find out that you're getting married to Quinn by reading a letter?! What happens if I didn't find it?"

Puck simply shrugged, "I guess I'd be fucked."

"Okay, I can't just sit here anymore, I have to tell Carole and Burt that you're here!" Finn took his hand and stopped Kurt's excited movements before smiling.

"There's no point, dude. They knew since last month."

 _"LAST MONTH!"_ Finn chuckled at everyone's expressions before nodding.

"I've been out since February. Mom didn't tell you?" Kurt shook his head.

"We-Well where have you been? How come we're just seeing you now?!" Blaine asked.

Sheepishly, Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, about that. I was sort of busy with moving into my new place, and I wanted to see you guys, but I just wanted to get things settled first before any big reunions like this one." And that was understandable. Everyone knew he needed to settle down and find his place back in the rush of the city before he became overwhelmed with everyone else's lives. It was just such a surprise to see him here all of a sudden.

"And I would've messaged you all or at least planned a well-timed dinner, but this ass," he playfully hit the back of a grinning Puck's head, "made me rush through all of that and track you guys here before he claims someone else as his best man."

"Man, I'm so glad you're here!" Artie wheeled over to him and they hugged before fist bumping. Suddenly, cries from the table filled their ears and they looked at the Asian woman as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry..." Tina sniffled and shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Finn."

Her husband leaned towards Finn's side and whispered, "Pregnancy hormones."

Finn smiled, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! Congratulations, guys!" Tina started to get up to hug him, but the firefighter beat her there and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Gosh, Tina, quit crying, he's alive, it's not like he got hit by a truck or something." Finn walked to the Latina and smirked.

"Oh, that's too bad. It probably would've been better than seeing your face, Satan."

"Yeah, yeah, come here." They shared their little embrace before he returned to his seat and sighed.

And as if the aura of the table couldn't get any happier, everyone badgered Finn with questions he was happy to answer, meeting Mike for the first time during the process. Finally, they received their meals, and things got quieter as everyone ate. Throughout their lunch, Rachel continued to stare at her plate, taking in small bites while only lifting her head in order to make small talk from time to time.

If there's one thing the brunette has always found annoying about Finn, it's his overwhelmingly dire need to stare at whatever he's currently thinking about, only stopping when he forgets that someone or something. And based upon the intensity of his gaze, she can only guess who he's currently thinking about.

It only worsens the situation when he's seated right across from her at the table, and when she daringly glances up at him, she pales when she catches him staring right at her, probably the whole time since he's been there.

She shifted uncomfortably at the soft gaze in his hazel eyes as he gave her one of the most frustratingly adorable lopsided grins he has ever given. The petite diva continued to wiggle in her seat until she got a nudge by Kurt as he expertly cut his tuna tar-tar.

"What's with all your wiggling? I swear, it's like you're a squirmy three year old who ate too many fruit snacks."

"I-I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she stuttered out, her face hot. Silently excusing herself, Rachel left the table and walked into the bathroom. She splashed her face with water as soon as she got to the sink. After her face seemed to cool down, Rachel stared at herself in the mirror.

So he's back. That's no big deal. He was meant to leave rehab eventually.

After a few calming breaths and reassuring mumbles to herself (which received many weird looks from the other females leaving the bathroom), Rachel exited the restroom...

...only to collide smack-dab into some man's chest.

" _Is it just bad luck? Is it something like that?'_ She thought to herself as she slowly looked up and met the eyes of her best friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there..." Although she wasn't stumbling at all, Finn found it funny to grab her arms anyways and hold them in place. Rachel gulped as he stood there looking at her.

"You know, for someone who probably missed me the most while I was gone, you don't seem to be jumping into my arms and hugging me at all like I expected," he retorted with a smirk.

"Who says I missed you?" Her response came out as a snap. Unfazed, Finn chuckled and captured Rachel in a bone crushing hug.

"Gosh, I missed you so much, Rachie." In an awkward way, she halfheartedly reciprocated the hug, flinching slightly in his arms at his use of the old nickname.

 _'Be strong,'_ she thought as she bit back her tears. _'Don't let your emotions win.'_ After what seemed like a very long moment of him holding her, he pulled away and stared down at her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers, to her dismay.

"I've missed you..." He repeated again, softer this time. The brunette wanted to scoff at that, but stayed still as he gently caressed her cheeks, his chestnut colored eyes slightly shiny with what she presumes is unshed tears.

It's not fair that he makes her weak in the knees. It's not fair that just a simple touch from him or even a look her way from him causes her true emotions to come to surface. So when she mutters and soft, "I miss you too," she wants to punch herself over and over again.

She has to get out of here. But how can she when he's looking at her like that? With slightly widened eyes, Rachel watched as his face slowly inched towards hers. But before he could get any closer, she chuckled nervously and retracted away from his touch, gently taking his hands off her face. The Broadway diva tried not to be so affected by his disappointed expression when she pulled away and she wondered if he actually thought they were together.

"Hey, we should do something later," he said after a moment. "You and me...just like old times." She stared at him for a moment before biting her lip and nodding.

"Yeah, um..." She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't tonight, um...I-I-I have a lot of things to do; t-to help with Quinn's wedding."

"Well, why don't I help you?" Finn smiled as if it were a marvelous idea. "I can help you with anything you need. The invitations, food, venue plans, food..." The brunette couldn't help but crack a small smile at his goofiness.

"I'm sorry Finn, I just...I've got a lot on my plate right now." She averted her eyes when his started to show confusion as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You have so much on your plate that you can't even take a little time to spend with your best friend? The one you haven't seen in _two years?_ "

Something like anger bubbled inside of her as he looked at her so sadly and she managed to bite out, "And who's fault is that?" With a frown, she turned around and stormed out of the hallway, only to find that everyone was outside.

How dare he stand there and make her feel guilty? It's his fault after all. Stepping out of the building, Rachel took a deep calming breath once a small spring breeze filled her lungs. Turning her head to look behind her, she found Finn walking slowly behind, his forehead crinkled as if he were in deep thought.

Rolling her eyes she walked ahead towards Quinn and Kurt who was having a heated argument about which kind of centerpiece would be best on the tables during the wedding reception.

* * *

He doesn't know what happened. One minute he's receiving hugs from practically everyone at the diner table and the next, he's blatantly being pushed away by the one girl who's been on his mind for the longest.

 _'Did I do something wrong?_ ' Frowning to himself, he followed everyone out the doors of the diner.

 _'Maybe she's just stressed about the wedding'_ he thought as he watched her join Quinn and Kurt. But his previous guess soon cancelled out when he caught her laughing at something his step-brother said. He was so focused on the brunette that he barely noticed when Puck approached him until he felt his best friend wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"So, Finn, I was thinkin' you and me can hang tomorrow night at my place, like we used to."

'Like we used to...' The same thing he told Rachel minutes ago with his offer in which she completely rejected. With a gulp and a nod, he forcefully grinned at Puck and nodded silently.

The mohawked firefighter then sighed, "Plus, we've still gotta discuss our wedding plans. Quinn's been on my ass forever because I didn't have a best man and now that I do, she on my ass about planning shit with my best man. I mean, can I ever get a fucking break?"

Finn chucked and shook his head, looking away from Rachel's petite figure before looking at his friend. "I know man. But it'll all be worth it, right?"

"Fuck yeah it will! We're totally going to Vegas, baby!"

He frowned yet grinned at Puck. "You want to get married in Vegas? Dude, you'd be better off marrying in cou-"

"No, no. That's just the bachelor's party. I could just picture it now. Strippers, alcohol, food, strippers..."

Finn rose an eyebrow at his friend and said, "You do know you're getting _married,_ right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Puck looked over at his wife-to-be and Finn watched in amazement as a soft look glazed over his face. "And it'll totally be worth it." When he finally pulled out of his love-struck trance, he looked at Finn. "And this trip to Cali will be awesome! Total kick ass!"

"Yeah, awesome..." Finn mumbled, his gaze flickering towards Rachel yet again. His best friend didn't seem to notice and patted him on the back.

"Alright man, I'll see ya later." He clapped him on the back. "It's good to see ya back Huddy!"

Slightly distracted, Finn -halfheartedly waved at his friend, his focus remained on the Broadway brunette as she got in her car and turned on the engine.

"Yep...total kick ass..." He muttered to himself as he watched her drive away.

 ** _A total kick in his ass._**

* * *

 **This chapter was honestly so fun to write! Anyways, thanks for being patient and I know I say this every time I post an update, but look forward to an update on talking to the moon (which is way overdue!) and save money live better! Bye!**

~Vikki3775


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, people! Yes, I am back again with another chapter of the man who can't be moved. I'm sorry it's taken so long, it's just, i've been busy with preparing for school (junior year), and trying out for the volleyball (didn't get in), that I didn't find time to post updates. But now I'm here and any open opportunity I have will be used writing. Thank you guys for your patience. Love ya!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

"-So then she was like, ' _Get the hell up,'_ and I was like, ' _Didn't you just hear what I just said, woman? I asked you to marry_ _me_!' Then, when she had the nerve to say ' _no'_ I got up and was like, ' _Why the fuck not?!'_ Supposedly she had to piss and didn't want to interrupt the moment," Puck licked his lips and smirked, "But boy did she make up for it later." When he didn't get a response from his best friend, he turned to look quizzingly at Finn who stared at the coffee table before them in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yo," he nudged him, "Dude, snap out of it."

The firefighter looked up at him obliviously and said, "Huh? What?"

Puck groaned, "Dude, I literally just told the whole fucking story on how I proposed to Quinn. You mean to tell me, through all of that lovey dovey shit I threw on you, you heard nothing?"

Finn sighed and ran a hand tiredly over his face, "Sorry man, I was listening, _really_." He smiled at his friend and patted him on the back, "I'm happy for you man." The mohawked man just shrugged and took a swig of beer before shaking his head at him.

"I don't know man...it's just, so fucking surreal, you know? _Me_ , getting married for Christ sakes. Shit, out all people in our little friend group, _you_ were the one more likely to get married."

Finn scoffed, fiddled with his fingers in his lap and said, "Even with my drug issues?"

"Yeah," Puck said, honestly. "We knew you and Santana weren't the ' _serious'_ kind of couple in high school, but we always thought you'd be the one tying the knot and shit. Sort of made me think of you and Berry."

Finn ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked down at his can of coke. That name again. It's worse enough she's been running through his mind since forever, but to have Puck of all people talk about how they're ' _meant to be'_? It's bullshit. Like, how could he even get a chance to date her-better yet marry her if she can't even stand to look at him?

Is it bad that everytime he hears Puck gush about his fiancé he can't help but feel a little jealous? Yes they've had some bumps in their relationship, like their pregnancy scare and the many, _many_ times Puck's cheated on Quinn, but, isn't that better than no relationship at all? No _love_?

He wants that. And no matter how many times he tried to deny it in the past, it always ended up sneaking up and biting him in the ass.

He wants that with Rachel...and he knows she's does too, but-damnit, why does she have to be so difficult? He's been around for a month and a half, two weeks in his friend's' presence and not _once_ has he talked to the the brunette since their run-in at the diner the weekend before.

He misses her. The once soft brown eyes that used to stare up at him with so much adoration was now replaced with some hard, guarded emotion he's never seen on her. They used to hang out and talk about everything at any open opportunity, but now they can't even say one word to each other. Is it so hard to ask for at least a hug? To have the one girl you've been fighting your addiction for to fall into your arms and reciprocate the same love you're feeling? Finn's heart stung at the thought.

But he knows what he has to do. Yes, changing the mind of a stubborn Rachel is as hard as convincing children that Santa isn't real, but he can try to figure her out, to find out what's drifting her apart from him.

And that's what he'll do. He doesn't care if it takes him years, centuries, even the afterlife until she comes back to him, he won't give up, because just like his father always used to say: _Hudson's don't give up that easily._

"Dude! Get your fucking head in the game!" That's when he snapped out of his personal motivational speech and watched dumbly as his friend was practically killing it on the new C.O.D game while people were killing _him_. He grabbed the remote and grinned apologetically to Puck.

"Sorry dude. I'm back."

* * *

Rachel laughed rather boisterously as one of her castmates Kelly finished her well-detailed exclamation of her last blind date that went terribly wrong. From beside her, Jessie shook his head and took a sip from his wine.

They were at Sardi's for dinner together to celebrate their last ever performance of _Spring Awakening_ before they go their separate ways for good. It brought a lot of sadness on Rachel, mainly because she won't be seeing her castmates much anymore, but also because she'll soon have to search for a new role and lord knows how long that will take.

"All right, all right," the cast's director, Ricky tapped on the wine glass with his spoon to gain their attention, "Now that we've ate our food and chatted I think it's time for me to propose a final toast." Boo's and playful groans of protest was given in response as he chuckled and shook his red head.

"It's gonna be brief, I promise." He looked around the reserved table, a look of of wistful-sadness over his features. "Five years. Five years I've worked on this play and I wouldn't trade it for anything. We're a family no matter what, onstage and off stage and like Rachel always says "being apart of something special makes you special."

Rachel stood up from her seat abruptly and waved her arm around while saying, "Yep that's me! Rachel Berry people," quite loudly. With wide eyes, Jessie yanked her back down in her seat beside him as everyone else chuckled at her obvious drunkenness.

When their director finished his toast and everyone got to clinking glasses together, Rachel was already pouring her next glass.

"Yeah, toast to freedom, toast to love, yada, yada, yada," she slurred as she put the bottle down. But before she could take another sip of the velvety liquid, Jessie snatched it from her hands.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for the night." Rachel pouted as she stared at her best friend with hooded eyes.

"C'mon, Je-Jessie, Jess-ha! Imma call you Jess now." She snorted. "You're a girl now!"

Jessie nodded and said, "Yep, it's time for us to head home." He stood up and put on his suit jacket.

"Bu-But, the party just started," the brunette protested loudly. He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her up from her seat as she waved at her bemused friends.

Jessie smiled at them. "I'm gonna take this drunkie home for some rest. I'll see you guys later." A chorus of goodbyes followed as he escorted his friend out of the fancy restaurant. Once the cool night breeze hit their faces, Jessie put his fingers in his mouth and whistled for a cab.

"Okay…." The curly haired man sighed as Rachel giggled and cuddled into him.

"As soon as we get to your apartment I'm giving you a glass of water and sitting you down so you can explain to me why the hell you thought getting drunk at a cast party was a good idea."

The brunette just grinned dopily and reached her hand out to play in his hair. He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Don't you think Spring Awakening is a funny name? Ha! It's like there's a season for every awakening or s-something. Spring, Fall, Summer, Winter…" Rachel jumbled out as she hiccuped from her seat on the couch.

Jessie stared blankly at her. "Okay, take this water and be quiet for a second." He sat down next to her and handed her the glass. It took approximately two seconds for the beverage to disappear completely and Jessie's eyes stretched tenfold as he watched it happen.

"Can you please tell me what's bothering you so bad that you had to get _drunk_ at Sardi's?! A club I would understand, but a restaurant?"

She stared at him and shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to let loose and relax for once in my life."

He shook his head and frowned, "No, you get loose at a birthday party, o-or a wedding, not an elegant dinner at _Sardi's_ , your favorite restaurant! I-I mean, what would your dad's think of this if he saw you like this? Finn?"

Rachel scoffed and stared at the glass in her hands, "Nothing. Like always. Nothing." At that statement, Jessie rose an eyebrow.

"Um,...am I _missing_ something?"

The Broadway diva chuckled bitterly as she set her brown eyes on him, "Just the usual, Jessie.

Just the same, _goddamned_ thing." As she spoke with an increasing angry tone her small hands gripped the glass harder as if she were trying to smash it to pieces. He rolled his eyes as he hurriedly took the glass out of her hands.

He placed it on the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair. "Just-no breaking glass, okay? I swear with you and Finn breaking cutlery left, right and center, I think I'm gonna downsize to plastic tupperware."

"I mean, _he_ was the one who caused this," she continued, "I did nothing. I tried to contact him, but he ignored me….treated me like _shit._ " She pouted to herself and slumped her shoulders as she swayed slightly in her seat.

"Again, I still don't know what that means."

"Jessie!" She gasped as her eyes widened. "W-Will you be my date for Quinn and Noah's wedding? I can't-I-I can't go alone," she whimpered softly as tears filled her eyes.

He sighed, "Rachel…"

"Please!" She grabbed his arm rather sloppily as she leaned closer to him. "I need you there. I-I can't control myself when I'm around him. Pleas-."

"Rachel, you know I can't," Jessie looked at her sympathetically. "Sebastian and I are celebrating our wedding anniversary in Cabo that month. I told you that." He picked up the glass from the coffee table and walked back to the kitchen, his voice traveling as he spoke. "There's just some things you've gotta do on your own. I don't even know what's keeping you guys separated. Based on how you talked about him, I thought you guys would be picking engagement rings right now or something."

As he made his way back to the living room he continued, "I'm sorry this had to happen, but I can't help you this time…." He voice drifted off when he spotted her splayed out body on the couch, small snores already escaping her mouth.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You have got to be kidding me." As she continued to sleep he shook his head and fetched a blanket from the linen closet before draping it over her. Kissing her cheek, he leaned back and analyzed her sleeping stature before sighing.

"Well… you're hangover's sure gonna be a bitch."

* * *

 _Knock knock knock!_

Nothing.

"Rachel, I know you're in there! Jessie called me to ask if you were alive or not. I know about your private drunk party last night. Open the door!" Kurt banged the door loudly again.

"Maybe we should come back later," she heard Quinn say softly. "She's obviously still asleep."

"Sleep or not, she coming with us!" He protested through the door. "We've got five hours until the dinner and I will _not_ have her arriving there with some cheap excuse of a dress as formal wear."

From her place on the couch, Rachel groaned and pried her eyelids open, only to hear a series of loud banging coming from the entrance of her apartment.

She feels like she's dying. Her stomach feels like a tornado, the room spinning around in her eyes and she feels like her head was beaten a million times by a jack hammer. With all the strength left in her, she treaded to the door and yanked it open, only to meet the wide eyes of the bride and her best friend.

"What!" She hissed loudly.

They were still in their spot for a moment before Kurt spoke, "I don't know if this is a trend with you looking like a distressed drunk floozy, but we have things to do today." The dirty blonde gasped at Kurt and frowned.

"Jeez, Kurt! Give her a break!" She turned to look at the brunette, concern in her eyes. "Rachel, what's wrong? It practically took us fifteen minutes to get you to answer the door."

Rachel took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I-"

"We don't have time for explanations!" Kurt gently pushed his way through the threshold of the apartment and turned towards them.

"Rachel, you have to go take a shower and get dressed. We have to leave immediately."

"Wh-Why?" He mind was still stuck on the last question Quinn asked.

"Today's the twentieth. _Remember?_ The best man and maid of honor dinner with the in-laws? We've been talking about this for weeks!"

She just stared blankly at him. "Oh."

His eye widened. " _Oh?_ Oh?!" He sighed loudly and face palmed. "Quinn, please take her to the shower before I literally go insane."

The bride-to-be sighed and grabbed a distraught Rachel's arm gently as he led her to her bathroom.

Rachel groaned and threw her head back, "Ugh, I feel terrible." Quinn gently placed the brunette on the lid of the toilet seat before opening the medicine cabinet in search for Advil.

"Trust me, Rachel. You haven't seen hungover until you've witnessed my mom after her many witnesses of my dad's countless infidelity." She leaned forward and handed her two pills along with a little Dixie cup filled with water. "Take this."

With a quiet mumbling of "thanks", Rachel took the pills quickly. A thought popped to her head and she frowned at the girl across from her.

"Hey, Quinn you said that this is going to be an 'in-law dinner?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah-well, the only in-laws that are going to be there are Puck's mom, and my parents but that's about it. Plus, you, Finn and Kurt, too, so…" She sighed contently and straightened up. "I'll just leave you to your shower. Let me go calm Kurt down." With a wink and a smile she left, leaving Rachel gaping in the middle of the restroom.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. This is _not_ what she needed today.

* * *

Finn sighed and fiddled with the tie around his neck anxiously as he surveyed the Fabray household. It's not that he doesn't like dinner parties or whatever, it's just the people he's eating dinner _with._ He gets along with Puck's mother, (she's like his second mom), but it's in no way the same as his relationship with Quinn's parents. Let's just say the Faberry household is a little less than welcoming to the best friend of the future son-in law they never wanted. He sighed and took deep gulps of water from the glass in his hands.

As his eyes drifted towards the hallway, leading to the dining room, he accidently sucked in a breath of air along with his drink. Something went down the wrong pipe and he coughed rather violently as he tried to regain his breath. Puck looked at him with concerned eyes as he walked over to him and patted his back.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He gasped out between coughs. His eyes finally snapped back to the the hall.

Where _she_ was.

He does remember Puck mumbling something about having dinner with the bride and her maid of honor, but why the hell did he not tell him that the maid of honor was _Rachel_? Like, when did Quinn and her get so close? While he was gone, he assumes.

The firefighter took the time to view her appearance as she exchanged nice words with Mrs. Fabray. She looked so beautiful. With a slim-fitting dress and black stiletto heels, the fancy attire made her even more sexier in his eyes.

He can tell she's ignoring him when they're all escorted to the ginormous dinner table seated for eight. But once they get settled with their food is when things get really out of hand.

"Thank you Rosie," Mr. Fabray mumbled, not looking at the cook as she served him yet another glass-full of scotch. After he took a large gulp, he set his large eyes on an uncomfortable Puck across from him. "So... _Puck,_ I heard you just recently got a promotion. What's your job again? A-A sanitation worker? Construction-"

"I'm actually a firefighter," he corrected, pride in his eyes. Puck frowns when he simply gets a disinterested, " _huh_ " back as the blonde man digs in the eggplant parmesan.

Mrs. Fabray, though, seems ecstatic, "That's great Puck! Thank you for helping serve the tri-state area."

"He's not a Marine, Judy, he stops fires."

"Well, I think that Puck's job is spectacular," Noah's mom, Sadie pipes in between bites. "He's always wanted to make a difference."

The older man looked down at his plate and mumbled grudgingly, "Good or bad?" From across the table, Finn can see Kurt and Rachel share a look as Judy glares at her husband subtly. That's when Russell finally notices him across the counter as the giant takes a sip of water.

He chuckled to himself and grinned, "You enjoying that water there, son? Or would you like something stronger?" He picked up the big pitcher of scotch placed next to him.

Despite the man's rudeness to his friend, Finn smiles, "Oh, no thanks, sir. I don't drink that much anymore."

"What, you on a diet or something?"

He sighed and nodded, "If diet you mean sober, than yes, I'm on a diet." A look of surprise crosses his green eyes and he leans in further in his seat.

"Oh, so you were a junkie."

"N-Not exactly," Finn explained, shifting slightly in his seat. "I just...was out of control, with drugs and alcohol, so I went to rehab for two years...to set myself straight." He expected to receive a disapproving look but was surprised when he smirked almost proudly and nodded.

"Good, son. And how long have you been sober?"

"A few months, sir."

He chuckled to himself and nodded before setting his eyes back in Puck. "Good. That's the manly thing to do." He looked at the groom to-be, suddenly ' _interested'_ , "Hey, Puck, you still drinking beers?"

Quinn groaned and glared at him, "Daddy!"

He feigned innocence and shrugged, "What? I was just asking if he prefers Bud Light or Jack Daniels."

Mrs. Puckerman frowned as she looked at her furious son, "Pardon my rudeness but, I don't think Noah's drinking preferences should matter here."

"It is if he's marrying our daughter-"

"Dad!"

"Russel, just leave him alone, please?" The submissive blond smiled uneasily and poured him another glass of scotch as people continued eating. She sighed and smiled before turning towards Finn.

"So...Finn, Rachel, it is such an honor to have you _assist_ Quinn and Puck during this momentous time."

Kurt leaned towards the brunette beside him and whispered, "Since when were you guys servants?"

Finn decided to speak, "Well, Puck's my best friend, and I know he'd do the same if it were the other way around."

Judy perked up, "Oh, that reminds me!" She looked at both Finn and Rachel curiously as she asked, "Have you and Rachel met before Quinn and Puck asked you to be a part of this wedding?" After spending so long trying to ignore the deep gaze of her best friend every five minutes, Rachel locked eyes with him, only to see longing ones staring right back at her. She was speechless.

Rosie, the cook, walked over to the table with a smile and presented two bottles of salad dressing, "Ranch or Italian?"

"Yes, we have known eachother for a while," Finn finally responds never breaking eye contact with her. "We've known eachother for quite a long time, actually."

"Until we broke apart in high school," the Broadway diva added bitterly. Finn frowned at her tone. Why is she speaking like this.

"That is until we _reunited_...as friends."

"Oh really? That's what we are?"

"Italian or Ranch, Mr. Fabray?"

Finn looked at her with a confuzzled look as he says, "Yes and we've been friends ever since-"

"Until he left for rehab-"

"But, we've always been close-"

Rachel scoffed and shook her head, "I don't think so-"

"Italian or Ra-"

"What are you talking about?" Finn's voice escalated as he leaned in his chair.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about-"

"ITALIAN OR RANCH!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at an exasperated Rosie who now slammed the dressing bottles on the glass table, a strand of brown hair hanging in front of her face in which she tried blowing out of the way with her mouth. From the corner of the table, Puck snickered, only to receive slaps on the arm from his girlfriend and mom on both sides.

Meekly, Judy picked up the Italian condiment and nodded politely at the cook, apologizing softly. Suddenly, the sound of a wooden dinner chair rubbing against the floor caught everyone's attention as Rachel stood up abruptly, walking out the room, the slamming sound of the bathroom door closing down the hall.

"Well…" Kurt said after a moment of tense silence. He turned towards Puck's mother and smiled. "I heard that there's a wonderful apple pie made by Mrs. Puckerman herself and I for one can't wait to get a taste of it."

"Oh yes!" The older woman appeared excited despite everyone else's mixed expressions. "I'll be right back with the pie and ice cream."

The Vogue editor laughed nervously and got up also, "I'll help!" The table was silent, aside from the loud gulps of scotch Russell was drinking down.

"Well…" He looked at his wife. "You got your wish, Judy."

From his seat, Finn sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Mike stopped scrubbing the fire truck with his cleaning sponge before looking helplessly at his friend," I mean, I took her to a good restaurant. It cost me over a hundred dollars!"

"Dude, I'm telling you," Puck, turned of the black hose in his hand and turned towards him, "the only way for you to get a chick, or a needy chick at that, is to spend all the goods on her, anything g she wants, and then right when she's at the tip of having all her dreams come true, get her riled with a little tickling of the thighs and she'll be crawling back," he continued cleaning the vehicle, "works every time."

From beside him, Finn scoffed, "You mean the only time you used it, which was with Quinn." He stopped scrubbing and looked at his new helpless friend. "Dude, don't listen to him. He thinks he knows all about love, just because he finally found someone to put up with him for more than five days."

Mike laughed, "Yikes!"

"Oh, yeah?" The mohawked firefighter turned towards him with a smirk. "You know, you give a lot of talk Huddy, but have you actually walked the walk? Seriously, when the fuck was the last time you nailed a girl, better yet kissed one? And no, your great aunt Marsha doesn't count."

The Asian newbie chuckled, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"I have kissed a girl recently, okay Puck?"

He crossed his arms, bemused, "Oh really? Who?" Finn wanted to say Rachel but he kept that information to himself for further reference.

He instantly got annoyed, "Look, that's not the point. The point is you shouldn't be giving him advise that only worked for one girl. He can't possibly gain a relationship that way."

"Yeah, speaking of relationships…" He frowned, "What the crap was with you and berry last night? I swear I thought I was back at a high school roast session with the amount of comments you threw at each other."

Finn sighed and looked down at the garage floor, "It was nothing, it-" a siren, signaling a nearby fire rang throughout the station, all guys jumping into action like it was nothing.

As he got in the vehicle and strapped his seatbelt in, he sighed in relief, thankful for escaping a very thorough explanation that is his and Rachel's relationship.

Or whatever it was.

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay, guys! I promise you, tomorrow I will have Talking to the Moon updated. Love Ya!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I know you guys are probably upset about talking to the mom and I'm sorry. But trust me, I will post a sequel that will be so better! Here's the next chapter of the man who can't be moved. I hope this chapter helps open your understanding. I left out the reason why Rachel is so distant with Finn so I can post it now. I hope you guys like it!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

 _It took awhile for him to notice his surroundings, and when he did, he was nothing less than disappointed._

 _I mean, how would you feel if you woke up from a blissful dream at 6:30 in the morning, to be in a place you absolutely despise?_

 _With disgruntled groan, he slowly sat himself up on the bed, but as soon as his head left the pillow, a sharp pain coming from his head shook him to the core._

 _"Ow..." he hissed to himself, grabbing his head in his hands. It's all too much. This has to be, what, like his third day being in this prison and he's already got a bitch of a headache._

 _The room felt like it were spinning and it took multiple attempts for him to stand upright without completely passing out. With slow steps, he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. As he took his shirt off he stared at the mirror, sort of scarred at what he saw._

 _You could see the outlines of his rib cage around his midsection. His once healthy looking arms were scrawny and had started showing purple marks and bruises from the previous heroin shots he's taken in the past. He looked tired, a lot worse than he felt, to be honest. With a sigh, the twenty-five year old resumed getting ready for the treatment he now calls torture._

 _At his eight o'clock therapy session, he was already shaking with chills, which was weird because the whole building had to be about an outstanding ninety-five degrees. Crossing his goose-bump covered arms, he looked at the red-haired lady seated across from him. And she did not look happy._

 _"Finn," she said sternly. "Listen, I can't help you if don't tell me how you're feeling-"_

 _"I told you how I felt," he snapped._

 _"You told me you felt like, crap," she emphasized the word. "But I don't know what that means in regards to you." She sounded so patient, but he could tell her patience was drawing thin._

 _Too bad he doesn't care._

 _So he just scoffed and said, "You don't know what that means? I feel like shit, poop, a wad of trash, any other adjective to describe "messed up"._

 _"And why do you feel messed up?" He just gasped at her. Was she serious?_

 _"Do you see where I am right now?" He asked incredulously. "I-I don't want to be here! A-And I don't know why I have to explain everything I feel like with you guys! You guys are the doctors. Shouldn't you know this stuff already?"_

 _"I do know how you're feeling," she said calmly._

 _He rose an eyebrow and leaned into his seat, feigning interest. This was gonna sound good. "Or really? Well then, how do I feel?"_

 _"Well, it looks to me, that based on your shivering, you have what I call, "slight hyperthermia", or "the shivers", the rings under your eyes tells me that you must not have slept well last night, and your despondency and snippy attitude with me can only indicate that your patience is running thin because of a possible headache. And all of these symptoms you are having right now are just the beginning of your withdrawal tornado." With wide eyes, he stared blankly at her. She leaned forward in her seat and sighed._

 _"Listen Finn, It may look like I know all the answers, but I don't. The things I just told you were assumptions, but the only way I can fully tell you what you are experiencing and how to handle it, you have to explain to me how you're feeling first. You think you can do that?" She gave him a hopeful look._

 _Finn sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Okay." She nodded and opened the notepad in her lap._

 _"I woke up with a terrible headache, and my arms hurt. As soon as I stepped out of my room today, I was freezing and I don't know why because this place is warm, like all the time. We're in Florida for fuck's sake." He watched as she continued scribbling down notes. She nodded for him to continue._

 _He frowned and looked down at his lap. "And I'm so tired. I had this dream, that I first thought was actually happening, but it turned out to be fake and I just-"_

 _"What was the dream about, if you don't mind me asking?" It was silent for a moment before he responded._

 _"I-It was of my best friend...Rachel," he said softly. At the thought of her, a small smile curled at the tips of his lips. The psychotherapist caught this action and smiled._

 _"We were hanging out at the bowling alley, one of our favorite places." He chuckled to himself as he said, "She made a bet with me to see who would win and it turned out to be me, like it always is. She's a terrible bowler," he said to the amusement of the woman._

 _"And I guess we were together or something, because she kissed me and we went home to what was our apartment."_

 _"Did anything else happen after that?"_

 _A slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought of the "else". "U-Um no, nothing else," he stuttered. decided to avoid his lie._

 _"And how did you feel during that dream?"_

 _"I felt happy," he said. "I'm always happy when I'm around Rachel. And I guess when I woke up this morning, I was sad because it wasn't real." She nodded in understanding as she finished writing her last sentence. Suddenly, he was given a post-it note._

 _He frowned. "What's this?"_

 _"It's something to help with the headache...and the shivering."_

 _"Oh, uh...thanks." A beep from the clock next to her sounded through the room._

 _"I guess the sessions over." They both stood up and she smiled at him._

 _"I'll see you next week, Finn. Make sure to report to that room after lunch, okay?"_

 _When he nodded and said goodbye, he went on with his morning and lunch. By the time lunch was over, he reported to the room directed to and stood at the entrance in surprise as he took in the scattered circular tables and the...bar?_

 _Walking slowly to the older man behind the bar counter he said, "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and I-" his introduction was interrupted as the man confiscated his post-it note rather roughly before scanning it on the device beside him. Turning around, he then went on to grab two Budweiser beers from a cold fridge, placing it on the surface in front of him easily. Finn slowly took both beverages in his hands._

 _"Uh...thank you?" The man nodded quickly before walking briskly to another customer._

 _Is there anyone more confused than he is?_

 _"Sssp!" Turning around, he spotted a dirty blond sitting at the table near one of the windows. With a frown he walked over and looked down at him._

 _"Um...hi."_

 _He just chuckled, "C'mon, sit with me, man." That's when he noticed he was holding a cigarette in his hand. As he put it in his mouth and dragged, he tilted his head to the open window as he exhaled. Still very confused, the giant complied._

 _"You new here?"_

 _"Uh...yeah?"_

 _He hummed. "I figured. You looked confused as fuck over there," he nodded towards the bar before setting his turquoise eyes on him._

 _Finn exhaled, "Yeah, um...I've only been here for three days and...I'm sorry, what is this place again?" The guy found his question funny as he chuckled and took another drag._

 _"This is the detox room," he answered. "It's where the us junkies and alcoholics call the "break room"._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because it's where we take a "break," from playing sober." When he got a confused look in response, he leaned in closer to his seat. "Who's your therapist?"_

 _"D-Doctor Pillsbury?" He stuttered out. The guy leaned back in his seat and let out an "oh"._

 _He smirked. "That's why you don't know what this room is. She keeps shit like this from you." He dragged again before explaining. "Okay, this room is for a process called "drug detoxication". Basically what it is is a process where a bunch of people in this place complain to their therapists about their withdrawal symptoms and they get reported here to get the problem fixed."_

 _"But why would they do that? Wouldn't that just keep things the way they are?" He shook his head no._

 _"No. it's a step process, therefore this place being called, "12 step". If they were to cut you off of drugs, cold-turkey, then you'd go insane or worse, to the hospital. Your body wouldn't be able to handle it and the probability of you using again when you leave would increase. So what do they do? They allow you a certain amount of "your drug of choice" each time you complain about pain or something like that." He takes another drag and exhales out the window._

 _"But what happens if people keep asking to come here?" Finn asked. "Will the therapist just allow them-"_

 _"The therapists know when you're lying or not," he answered. "Plus, they have this place on lockdown. Cameras everywhere. If you even tried to smuggle something as small as a shot out of here, you'd be caught. That's just how serious this room is." Finn frowned to himself as he processed this information._

 _The guy smiled. "So drink up, newbie! Also, my name's Parker if you didn't know."_

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Finn." Parker nodded at him in response. The giant meekly started to crack open his first beer in so long._

 _The dirty blond took a quick drag before saying, "This bad boy?" He pointed at the roll of tobacco in his hand. "Ain't worth shit. This is like a child's toy compared to the stuff I used to have before. Ecstasy, crack, coke, mushrooms, all the stuff. That's probably why I'm in the mess I'm in right now." He eyes turned curious. "What're you in for?"_

 _He wanted to say alcohol and heroin. He wanted to go down the line about everything else he tried, but he stayed silent, his trust for the guy still thin, having only just met him. He must have got the clue because he nodded understandingly._

 _"It's cool if you don't want to tell me." He turned towards the window next to him and put out what was left of the cigarette in the ash tray. "It takes awhile for people to trust others here. I'm cool with it." Sighing, he stood up and grinned._

 _"It was nice meeting ya, dude." They shared a fist bump._

 _"You too," was Finn's sincere response. As he watched him leave, he let out a breath and took a swig of his now lukewarm drink. 'Maybe this place isn't that bad after all', he thought before gazing out the window._

Finn looked away from the window and frowned at the brunette. "Would you stop banging on the door? They're not going to let us out, so there's no point in yelling and stuff." Rachel took the opportunity to glare in his direction before huffing and leaning against the mint green painted wall.

To say that things were awkward was an understatement. This afternoon he got a call from Puck asking him to come over to play a round of Halo, and when he arrived, his confusion seeing Quinn and Rachel conversing in the dining room use to a whole new level. He tried being cordial with her, though still keeping his distance, since he still didn't know where they stood, but as the day dwindled into night, he noticed some weird behavior between his best friend and his girlfriend. So when Puck asked him to go get his "Mohawk" brush from the bathroom and he turned around and saw a surprised Rachel standing in front of the (now closed)  
bathroom door, he realized there was something else going on.

"Gosh, why would they lock us in here?" he heard the brunette muttered to herself. "There's nothing wrong with us…"

Okay, he can't take this anymore.

Turning towards her, he said, "Are you sure? Because I've got been thinking the opposite for awhile." She rolled her brown eyes before averting them.

"Things are fine. Stop bugging me about it," she snapped.

"No, I'm not gonna stop," he said, his voice escalating in volume. "There's something you're not telling me and I'm tired of always walking on eggshells around you."

Instead of just answering him, she said snidely, "It'd probably be easier, huh? To explain something you know already?"

He frowned at her. "What are you talking abo-wha-...I'm just...so confused right now." And it'd be so much easier if she would just tell him already.

"Alright, you wanna know? Fine," She snapped. After releasing a long sigh, she locked her eyes straight with his.

"I sat for months, _years_ , worried about you, and if you were okay. I sent letters, left voicemails, I even went far as flying down to _Florida_ for you and you didn't do anything."

He stared at her blankly. "Rache-"

She chuckled bitterly as she carried on, "I watched as every family member, every _friend_ of yours received responses back from you, explaining how you felt, what you were doing, who you met. But I got _nothing_. Nothing but what I could collect from Santana or-or your mom." Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes, but it never covered the pain that seeped through them.

The brunette crossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. "Do you know how _worried_ I was, Finn? How _scared_ I was for you? I went to temple every night, praying that you weren't hurt, or-or worse, trying to kill yourself and it wasn't until Carole read me the first letter you sent her that my level of worrying went down." The previous emotion of sadness turned into anger very fast, and the firefighter couldn't tell which one was more scary.

"Now I'm not sure what caused you to ignore me, to mess up the relationship we worked

 _so_ hard to achieve, but I will _not_ sit here and act like the twenty-four months not hearing from you didn't hurt my feelings," she spit out. Tear after angry tear slid down her face, and Finn found it harder to see her like this. His throat felt like there were a lump in it and he found it hard to breathe. Did he really hurt her that bad?

He made sure to make his first words as soft as possible, despite his confusion. "Rachel...I am

 _so_ sorry. I'm sorry I didn't message you, or tell you how I was doing, I just-"

"Then, why didn't you? _Huh?!_ " She yelled at him. Her nose flared as she added, "You just don't learn, Finn! You give these promises and you say you understand, but you're doing it again! You're playing deja-vu!" He listened shamefully at the truthful statement. She's right. He hasn't been honest. He didn't even tell her why he ignored her calls and declined her letters. Before he left to go to rehab, he promised he would come out a better man, for her, and now that he sees how affected she was with him in the rehabilitation center, it brings tears to his eyes.

"You don't know how embarrassed and alone I felt seeing all of your friends get letters from you," she continued, "I felt like I did something wrong and hurt you somehow." His heart stung when he saw her bottom lip start to tremble, indicating an oncoming breakdown. He never liked to see her cry. It was the worst thing in the world and normally he'd kick the ass of whoever hurt her, but he can't.

Because the hurter is _him_.

She sniffled and played with her fingers as her weary head hung downcast, her next words being hard to comprehend, "And I actually flew out to 12 step, can you believe that?" She chuckled to herself again as if it were a joke. "I sought out to find you and hopefully get some answers as to what happened or what I could have possibly did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," is all he could say. "And when did you ever visit me? I don't remem-"

"Yes you do remember Finn," she answered the question before he finished asking it. The Broadway beauty looked into his eyes. "We talked. Well, I tried to communicate with you, but you refused."

Finn's eyebrows still remained furrowed. When did she come visit him? How come he can't remembe-

 _Then it hit him._

He remembers not feeling well, for he came back from a frustrating therapy meeting with a pounding headache. He remembers being told he had a visitor and being led towards the social-recreational part of the building. How happy she was to see him. How cruel he treated her when she flew miles away to see him. The memory of seeing her cry after his outburst and after he told her to go back home. Her beautiful little face, covered in tears _he_ caused as she ran out of the building. The sound of her sobs echoing in his mind.

When he was finally brought back to the present, he could feel dampness forming in his cheeks as he stared at his lap, his sight blurry. That had been real? He figured it was just a nightmare he had one night when he went cold turkey. How could he not remember that?

When he looked at her, he saw the pain come to surface, all of the feelings she tried suppressing from him, almost knocking him out. Her expression looked almost too similar with the one used to haunt his mind and he had to bite back a sob.

Things were quiet for awhile. Aside from the ticking of the wall clock above them and the rhythmic drops of water coming from the shower faucet, no one said a word. It took one too many tries to think of what to say but when he did, he stood up from his seat on the covered toilet and walked slowly to her. He took those small hands he always marveled at holding and looked into her big brown eyes once more.

His voice wavered as he spoke, "Rachel...I'm _so_ sorry. I'm _so so so_ sorry." He didn't care how many times he repeated it; she needed to know. "I'm sorry for everything. The letters you sent me, I-I wanted to read them, but it hurt too much. I promised you that I would be the man you deserve and I figured you didn't want to hear the craziness that was going on while I was in Florida. I was ashamed of what I was and I didn't-I didn't want you to see how much of a mess I was." He looked down at their hands and ran his thumbs over the soft flesh. Finn didn't bother holding back his tears as they flowed down his cheeks the second time that night. He felt her pull one of her hands out of his hold before cupping his chin so he would look at her. He could see that the pain in her eyes lessened a bit and held the softer emotion he missed seeing.

"You don't have to be ashamed of me, Finn. You know why?" She asked softly. He shook his head no. "Because you've already proven to me that you could make it through your addiction. And that is what I honor the most about you. I don't care if it would've took a million years until I would see the Finn I grew up with. I was determined to see you come back." She reached up and wiped at his cheeks gently as she asked, "Would you have loved me regardless if it were the other way around?"

"Of course," was his hoarse reply.

"So then you understand where I'm coming from. Why couldn't you just tell me that? Why couldn't you have just messaged me and let me know that you needed space instead of not talking to me at all? We have to communicate, Finn."

The twenty-seven year old sniffled. "I know, and I was wrong. I just figured you would catch on if you didn't get any messages," his voice got quieter. "And about you visiting? I can't-I don't understand how I didn't remember that. My head was so jumbled up and I figured the memory I had of that day was a nightmare and gosh, I should've just-"

"Shh..." she saw that he was already getting himself upset again and she caressed his cheek. "We both did things wrong here. I shouldn't have expected such a happy response from you when I came to visit. I was weak when you yelled at me I and just wanted answers. But instead of being patient, I gave in as soon as you got angry with me."

He still disagreed with her, "You did nothing wrong. It was my fault."

"Well, regardless of who's fault it was, it doesn't matter. The only thing I care about is if we're okay."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked softly.

"I forgive you."

He sniffled slightly, giving her a lopsided smile in response. "Good, because I was kinda getting tired of being around bitchy Rachel-"

She gasped dramatically. "What?! I-I was not bitchy!"

He relented and grinned. "Okay, but did have your moments, Rach." She smiled and shook her head, her eyes swirling with happiness and amusement. He hung on to the way she was looking at him, for this was the first time she's responded to him like this since his trip to rehab.

He doesn't know if it were her eyes or the beautiful sound of her laugh, but something clicked within him and he found himself once again leaning closer towards her. His eyes flickered to her plump lips and he closed his eyes to prepare for the feeling of them being pressed against his, only for his lips to meet her cheek. When he pulled back, he watched as she stepped back meekly and shook her head.

"Not now, Finn." She said, looking down at the floor.

"But I thoug-"

"We just became friends again. Don't you think we should start with that first before we go into anything?"

He sighed and purposely slumped his shoulders as he slid down the bathroom wall onto the ground. "I guess." He pouted up at her for emphases and she giggled before sitting next to him. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"When do you think they're going to let us out?"

He shrugged the shoulder she wasn't leaning on, "I don't know. They're probably sleep by now so we might as well get used to being here all night." He shifted slightly in his seat before looking around the small space. After a moment of calming silence, he chucked.

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you laughing about?"

He started to smile as he said, "I'm just thinking about your thirteenth birthday. You wanted to have an "adult party" so you convinced Hiram and Leroy to have the party at a club in Manhattan."

"And on the way to my surprise party, you and I got stuck in an elevator," she continued with a cringe.

He burst out laughing. "You were so scared, Rach! More than Quinn usually is when she's in small spaces."

She couldn't help but laugh with him, "We were in there for four hours! What did you expect me to do?!

"Not faint?" He responded. His comment only added to the hilariousness of the situation and they both laughed so hard they both needed tissue, which was luckily right there next to them. After simmering down their laughs, the brunette brought up his fear of roller coasters, which soon triggered into a battle of "who had the most embarrassing childhood memories," for the rest of the night.

* * *

Puck slowly cracked his eyes open and yawned, followed by a burp. Looking towards his fiancé he grinned slyly and pulled her even closer to him in the bed. Gently moving her hair away from her neck, he started peppering kisses there.

"Mmmm...Puck..." she mumbled.

"Mornin' baby.." he hummed against her neck. But before he could do any more to her she turned around and smirked at him.

"You honestly think I'm slick?"

He feigned obliviousness, "Wha-no! I-I'm not-"

"I felt your erection against me the whole night, Puck." When he sighed, she laughed. "Wasn't last night enough for you?"

He scoffed, "No. I'm a sex shark. If I don't move-"

"You die, I know." She rolled her green eyes.

"I'm just trying to use up as much Quinny time as I can. With all the stupid wedding planning and work, we've only been able to fuck once a day. Once a day, Quinn!"

She smirked at him before slapping his arm playfully. "Oh boo, hoo, you big baby." She got out of bed and started searching for something to put on while saying, "You weren't complaining about this when you proposed to me." When when she didn't get an answer, she whipped around, only to find him staring right at her naked form, actual drool falling out of his mouth.

"Puck!"

"Sorry, what?" She rolled her eyes and put on his FDNY shirt.

"I'm gonna go make pancakes. You get ready for work."

"Yes ma'am." She leaned down to kiss him and laughed out loud when he slapped her but as she left the room.

Stepping no out of bed, the firefighter put on his boxers before walking to their bathroom across the hall. When he noticed it locked he was quick to unlock it, completely oblivious of who was in it.

He gasped at the couple sleeping in front of him. "What the-...Quinn!" He looked down the hall where she was washing her hands in the kitchen.

"What?"

"Come here!"

When she approached her boyfriend, she crossed her arms, "What do you wa-oh." They both stared at the sight before them.

Both Finn and Rachel were cuddled together against the wall of their bathroom, Rachel tucked under his arm with her head on his chest, while Finn's head lay on hers. Their rhythmic breathing was almost completely in sync and it sort of freaked Puck out a little.

"Awww..." Quinn cooed softly. She turned towards him with a triumphant smile. "See? I fixed the problem."

"Fixed what?!" He said, exasperatedly. "I have to to piss and take a shower for work and they're in my way! How is that fixing anything right now." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She swears, sometimes she'd like to choke him.

"They're asleep, stop yelling. And no, not going to wake them up. Just use the guest bathroom and leave them be." As she walked back to the kitchen he huffed.

"Just leave them be..." he muttered bitterly, frowning at them. "You guys are lucky Quinn's here, 'cause both of your asses would be repoed."

But Finn and Rachel only cuddled closer.

* * *

 **There you guys go! It's been taking forever for me to write anything lately and I deeply apologize. I hope this explanation makes up for that though! I will be posting the epilogue for TTTM hopefully tomorrow but don't get your hopes up! Until next chapter, bye!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I hope this long chapter makes up for it!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

"Gosh, where is it?" Frantically, Rachel continued to search her room for her purse at six o'clock in the morning.

She can't believe how fast time went by. After many months of minor planning, the day had finally come for the wedding party to fly out to California. It being the month of August, Puck and Quinn thought it was the perfect time to have the wedding ceremony they've always dreamt of (really what Quinn's dreamt of).

And all of her bags were ready and packed, except for her purse, which was currently playing a very annoying game of hide and seek with her at the moment.

With a huff, Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her now frayed hair. She has to leave for the airport in fifteen minutes and if she doesn't find her purse, she swears she might scream. Before she could even continue looking, a knock on the front door stopped her.

Walking briskly to the door, she opened it, revealing a grinning Finn Hudson with sunglasses covering his eyes.

"What's up?" Brushing right past her, he made his way into her place before taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Uh... _hi_?" That's when she noticed the delicious smell coming from the two big paper bags he placed on the table. Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet and her hunger was creeping up on her.

Taking off his glasses, Finn smiled as he opened the bags and started pulling things out. "What's with the crazy eyes? You lose your purse or something?"

 _What the hell?_ she thought. She gaped at him. "How did you know about that?"

He shrugged and chuckled. "I just guessed. Here." He stood up and handed her a small apple juice and what looked like a toasted bagel with butter on it. "Eat this. You're not you when you're hungry." He winked at her before going to her living room.

With a frown, she watched him walk off and she muttered, "Thanks." The brunette looked down at the food in her hand and licked her lips as she unwrapped the paper around it. Taking a bite, she let out a long moan before digging back in. From behind her, she heard some stifled laughter and she turned around to see a amused Finn holding her purse.

"My purrrrz!" Her full mouth made her words sound funny.

He grinned lopsidedly as he looked down at the black leather accessory. "Yeah, I found it in your cat's bed. I don't know how it got there, but you're welcome." He placed it on the table before opening his own breakfast and taking a bite of it.

She sighed as she took a seat. "I was looking all over for it. It was the only thing I didn't have ready." That's when she noticed something. "Hey, where's your suitcase?"

Finn swallowed and rolled his eyes. "Kurt wanted to make sure that my clothes were " _best man worthy,"_ so he took it upon himself to pack my things for me."

The brunette giggled as she said, "I feel bad for you. He did the same for my college graduation party. He totally made me look like some...two dollar harlot looking for a quick lay."

Finn took a sip of his juice and said, "I don't know why he keeps doing that to us. You dress fine and my clothes aren't that bad."

She blushed slightly at his compliment and shook her head. "I think it's just a impulse thing." They both stood up and started to clean up their garbage.

Dusting the crumbs off her hands with a napkin, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for the breakfast, Finn. I probably wouldn't have eaten this morning if it weren't for you coming here."

The firefighter waved his hand dismissively at her thanks. "It's no problem. But you know, it would make things better if you actually fed yourself," he teased, his eyes twinkling with humor.

"What? I feed myself!"

"Not enough," he snickered. "And when you do it's mostly gerbil food or that stuff that tastes like a sponge."

Rachel giggled at his explanation. "You mean tofu?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her before becoming serious. "But seriously, you gotta take care of yourself. I'd appreciate it if I didn't see you attached to an IV drip the next time I see you." Inside, Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical Finn; always worried about others more than himself.

Sighing, she threw her head back dramatically. "Okay, dad. I'll be right back with my luggage. Don't panic when I'm gone, alright?" After watching him nod she turned around and retreated back to her room.

Finn remained at the entryway of the apartment as she left to get her luggage, deciding to take this time to stare in awe at the photos on the apartment walls.

Some he recognized from the last time he was here; others he didn't recognize, like the picture of her 'spring awakening' cast mates. But one photo in particular caught his attention and he stopped right in front of it.

It was a picture of them when they were five. They were cuddled together in a huge sleeping bag staring at the camera with big toothy smiles on their little faces. Finn's heart warmed at the sight. He remembered that sleepover like it was yesterday.

"That's my favorite picture of us."

Finn turned his head to find Rachel now at his side, admiring the photo with a smile on her face.

With a chuckle, he said, "Yeah, those sleepovers were my favorite." He looked back at the photo and smiled. "Remember the sandbox your dad's had in the back yard?"

She giggled a little. "Yeah, and the sand fights we would have, which always ended with us having to bathe later?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I never understood how your dad's trusted me enough to take a bath with you, better yet have a sleepover with you."

She simply shrugged as she explained, "My parents were still getting the hand of parenthood. Plus, they trusted and loved you a lot."

"I still can't get over how small you were." Finn laughed, pointing at the picture. "As if you can get any smaller." He reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Finn!" She gasped and swatted his hand away.

He grinned regardless as he said softly, "It's okay. You're still cute to me." The brunette was left breathless as she stared into his truthful hazel eyes.

"You think I'm cute?" She whispered. A moment of silence passed over them as they kept eye contact. Finn opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a loud ringing coming from Rachel's back pocket stopped him.

Rachel gasped as she noticed the time. "Oh my gosh, the plane leaves soon. We've got to go!"

Slightly disappointed, Finn nodded quickly before following her out of the apartment.

* * *

Out of breath, Rachel and Finn skidded to a stop in front of all their friends who waited amusedly.

"Nice of you two to show up," Santana snickered as she sipped leisurely at her coffee.

Rachel instantly apologized, "We're so sorry. I was searching for my purse and we stopped for breakfast and-"

"Don't explain it to me, Yentl. Save your breath for him," She laughed, pointing behind them. Slowly, the two adults turned around to find a fuming Kurt in their presence, one hand clutching a foam coffee cup while the other held onto Finn's suitcase. From behind him, Blaine stood, looking just as scared as they were.

His words were sharp. "What _took_ you so long?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak, "We-"

"Do you know how screwed up this plan would've been if the best man and maid of honor missed the flight?!"

"But we didn't," Rachel added hopefully. His expression didn't falter. "We're really sorry, Kurt," she apologized. "I thought I lost my purse and I was searching my whole apartment for it."

He rose an eyebrow. "The Louis Vuitton one?"

She nodded and gestured towards the accessory in her hands. With a relieved sigh, he rolled his pale blue eyes.

"Fine. Now will you please sit down so we can discuss the plans for the day?"

Hurriedly, Rachel and Finn took a seat with the rest of the group. As Kurt was getting his "party planner" open, Finn felt someone nudge his side and looked to find Puck seated next to him. He was holding a Slim Jim.

"Here," he handed it to him and said, "I know Rachel probably deprived you of the real stuff when you were at her apartment so I got you breakfast."

Smiling, he shook his head. "Thanks man, but we already ate." But he took it anyways. _Who knows when lunch is?_

"Okay, now that everyone is here...," cue the pointed look to Finn and Rachel, "we can get down to business. I just asked the employees behind the desk and they told me that we are expected to land in Los Angeles International airport at 1:45 pm, where we will meet Quinn's parents. After that, we will all be headed to Quinn's family's vacation house near Dockweiler Beach."

"You guys should just see the view from their place. It's just amazing and right across from the beach. Walking distance, actually," Blaine added happily.

"We should arrive at their place at three o'clock, where we will all get settled for the night-"

"Wait, how big is this place anyways if we're all staying there?" Santana asked.

Kurt stared exasperatedly at the Latina. "They're the _Fabray's_. Their family owns one of America's biggest law firms. Trust me, the place is big."

"Are there any spas near?" Tina asked abruptly, rubbing her back uncomfortably. "This kid is _killing_ me."

"I'm pretty sure there's plenty of spas in California. Now, back to the plan-"

"Dude, no offense, but I speak for all of us when I say these plans are sort of overwhelming," Finn reasoned, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "Can we just get through this morning and continue with the plan when we get to it?" It was silent for a moment as both brothers stared each other down.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "But just because we're pushing this aside for another time doesn't mean this plan is completely vanished. It doesn't."

Blaine wrapped an arm around his husbands shoulders as he smiled. "We know, babe."

After thirty minutes of waiting, they finally boarded the plane and got settled for takeoff. Mike sighed happily and smiled. "Gosh, this is so exciting! I wonder if we'll meet any celebrities when we get there."

Next to him, the Latina snickered, "What, so you can fawn at yet another person you get rejected by?"

Rachel ignored Santana's comment and smiled excitedly in agreement. "I agree with Mike. I would absolutely die if I were to run into Barbra Streisand, or-or Patti Lupone..." her voice wandered off as she daydreamed. From beside her, Finn grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than talent to get me begging for an autograph from anyone. The only place I'm excited for is the clubs once we visit Nevada."

As they all discussed what they were going to do once they got to California, Finn grinned to himself. Two years ago he never thought he would've been able to experience this, better yet be alive for his friend's wedding, but he's here; alive and well. _And it's all because of her,_ he thought as he gazed softly at Rachel.

Kurt spoke over their chatter, "Alright, no one's doing anything until we all complete our wedding party duties. That means you, Santana." At this, the girl rolled her eyes.

After that, things were quite calm (he even found time to take a short nap). That was, until some small shaking on the plane woke him up.

"Attention passengers, we are currently approaching a rain storm," announced the pilot through the speakers.

"What? That wasn't part of the plan..." he heard Kurt whisper from behind him.

"Please stay in your seats until are fully through the storm, for we will be experiencing some turbulence. Thank you."

Finn noticed some movement beside him and watched as Rachel stared out of the small plane window worriedly. But what he caught her doing stopped him in his tracks, for this was something he hadn't seen her do in years.

She was biting her nails.

I know what you're thinking. _Disgusting_ , right? Rachel thinks so too, but it's never stopped her from actually doing it. She does it whenever she's anxious or extremely scared, something Finn's learned overtime during their friendship. She's never really been a fan of planes or heights really, so it didn't really surprise him when he saw her acting on edge.

It brings him back to when they were twelve and he went to Orlando Florida with Rachel's family one summer. They were experiencing some turbulence on the plane and he was pretty sure his best friend was about to pass out based on how hard she was breathing. He caught Leroy handing her her favorite teddy bear when Hiram turned towards him and spoke words he will never forget.

 _"One thing to always remember about Rachel: when she's sad, give her a glass of water. But when she's scared..." he glanced back at the little girl's crying form and winced before continuing, "find something to distract her, anything. It always works."_

He's so happy he remembered that day. Now he can finally get her to stop tearing the flesh off of her fingers like a freaking zombie.

The problem is he doesn't know what to say, so he blurts out, "You wanna play a game," pretty loudly, causing a few people to openly glare at him from afar.

But he catches her attention and she stops biting her nails for a moment to say, "What?"

"Do you want to play a game? To pass the time?"

She looked hesitant for a moment, (which he couldn't understand because she loves games) but eventually smiled and said, "Sure," her fingers long forgotten.

Bingo.

The problem was figuring out what they going to play. She was looking up at him so expectantly with her large mesmerizing brown eyes and he had to turn away quick before losing his train of thought.

"Uh, let's play... _'I spy'_."

He could tell she was tying hard to hold back a laugh. "'I spy?'"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Yeah."

She straightened up in her seat as she glanced around the plane. "Okay. But we have to make this interesting."

Finn tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. "How?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin with her index finger. "We play I Spy, but we have to give at least three adjectives to describe the object," at his confused expression, she said, "adjectives are words that describe an object, like 'pretty' or 'loud'."

He nodded to himself. "Okay."

"I'll go first." She scanned the the area around her before saying, "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something blue."

With a frown, Finn's eyes followed where she was looking, only to hear her giggle. He looked at her and chuckled. "What?"

"This object is navy blue, and very comfortable," is all she said. Still confused, he scanned the crowd of passengers around him, in search of anything navy blue. But all he could find was some man wearing a royal blue visor and a toddler snuggling under a baby blue blanket in his mother's arms.

"Finn." He turned around towards her and found her biting her lip, a smile curling at the lips. "Look down at your shirt," she said.

Slowly, he looked down and just like she said, a comfortable navy blue shirt was in his presence; on his body. His face immediately felt hot and he meekly glanced at his best friend as she tried her best not to burst out laughing.

He sighed and looked straight. "Wow, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. Now It's your turn. Come on," she encouraged. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the plane until his eyes stopped on something he knew she'd just 'love'.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye, something green."

Biting her lower lip, she surveyed the area. Suddenly she perked up. "Is it that guy's cactus?"

"Wait, _what_?" He frowned and followed where she was pointing. And there he saw a middle aged man in a close embrace with a cactus. _How did he even get that on the plane?_ He shook his head anyways and said, "No, that's not it."

"Then you have to give me a hint. " She pouted at him and his heart dropped to his stomach. She really needed to stop doing that.

With a smirk, he said, "Okay." He looked at the object again. "This object is made of paper and is very useful for nautiating-"

"Nauseating-"

"Nauseating situations." It took her a while to find it, but the loud retching coming from a row diagonal from them caught her attention, making her cringe.

"Ew, the barf bag?" His laugh gave her the answer and she crinkled her cute little nose in disgust, shaking her head. "You could've spared me the details, you know." His laughs only seemed to grow louder and she playfully slapped him on the arm.

They spent the next hour playing the game until they got to one last round.

"Okay, my turn and we're done," the firefighter said as he grinned at her.

"I spy with my little eye..." he looked softly at her, his eyes staring into hers. "Something brown."

Smiling, Rachel broke eye contact with him and started her search. "Give me an adjective. Or two."

He remained looking at her as he said, "This object is plural and it is one of the most beautiful things one can ever set their eyes on." He watched as her brows furrowed slightly as she tried to find something that would match the description.

"Anything else about it?" She asked, looking at him.

"You can get lost in them...totally enamored by them," he said, not breaking eye contact. "And when you look at them, it's like a portal to the soul. It tells you every emotion and expression a human can posses." He could already see the realization dawn on her and she looked back up at him. Her brown orbs started to fill with tears as he continued, "But they're not just any brown. They're like... _two big_ bowls of chocolate, like fudge; ready to draw you in forever." He grinned at her as her now tear-filled eyes softened on him.

"Is that really how you see them?" She whispered. Something in her eyes switched and he sucked in a breath.

"That and more," he simply said. As if it were on autopilot, he reached out to tuck a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear, wiping away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. Rachel's eyes soon flickered towards his lips in which Finn noticed immediately before doing the same. Leaning in slowly, he could feel her breath reach his nose as he got closer. Their lips were just inches from each other-

"Attention passengers, we are approaching the airport in a half an hour. Please buckle your seat belts for will be starting to land." Startled, Finn and Rachel jumped apart immediately and began adjusting themselves nervously in their seats.

From across from them, Blaine started to stir and yawned before grinning dopily. "Wow, that was a quick trip."

From next to him, Kurt took his headphones off and closed his planner. "Yeah, too quick. I still have a lot of things to cover for tomorrow's activities." That's when he noticed Rachel's teary eyes and he looked at her in concern. "Rachel, are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. You know how scared I get on planes. But I'm okay," she lied. Gulping, Finn looked at Kurt to see his response, surprised when he actually believed it.

"Gosh, I need a tequila. This ride fucked up my back," Santana whined as she twisted her back uncomfortably.

"Santana, it's only one o'clock. You can't hold out on getting drunk for one day?" Quinn smirked and shook her head in disbelief.

"Who says I'm gonna get drunk?"

"Okay, no one's getting drunk," Kurt clarified with and eye roll. "We still have things to do and I'm not letting you all scamper of on your own escapades. Not until this weekend." Finn rolled his eyes at his brother as they continued with the rest of the ride.

Once they finally landed, they exited the plane and entered the the airport.

"Fresh air! Oh, how I love you!" Tina explained as she stretched her aching limbs at the bag return area.

Quinn looked up from her phone, announcing, "Okay so my dad just text me and said he's approaching us right no-"

"Need any help with those bags, cupcake?"

The blonde gasped and ran to her smiling parents. " _Dad! Mom!_ " She rushed over to her parents and hugged them before saying, "I thought you guys would take forever. Everyone's practically exhausted."

"Well, we couldn't let our guests suffer in this place for too long," Judy said, glancing around the airport in distaste. "So, good news: we have our truck, but it only seats six. But you guys have rented cars, am I correct?"

"Yeah, my boy Artie and his wife have their own truck and Santana Kurt and Blaine are sharing a car," Puck exclaimed.

"Alright. Quinny, you can come with us and you can bring Finn and Rachel," Russell exclaimed.

"Wait, what about me?" The mohawked firefighter asked.

"Oh you too," he added dismissively. Finn watched as Puck tried his best to suppress his anger, his left eye starting to twitch.

Everyone got settled into their respective vehicles and soon followed the direction of Quinn's parents as they led them to the beach house.

"Um, can you tell me why I'm back here with the _luggage_?" Puck asked from the seat behind them in an annoyed tone.

Mrs. Fabray turned around and feigned remorse. "Oh, we're sorry honey. But there were only three seats left in front and we just figured you wouldn't mind. You have enough room, right?"

"Yeah, barely," he muttered grudgingly. From in front of him, his fiancé turned around and sent him a sympathetic look, mouthing "I'm sorry," to him.

"So Quinn," his dad spoke, looking at her through the rear view mirror, "What are all of your plans once we get to the house?"

"I honestly don't know," she answered truthfully. "Kurt keeps all of his plans a secret from us, and doesn't announce anything until the day the plans actually are."

Rachel found it very hard to continue listening to the rest of conversation, for she kept repeating what happened on the airplane over and over again. She can't believe she almost gave into her emotions again. This can't happen. It just seems like every time she's around him, he always finds a way to make her completely melt inside. And she knows he's doing it on purpose. The way he's looking at her right now in the car tells her that. Taking a deep breath, the brunette turned her head to the left and caught his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat when he gave her a smile she's never seen before. Out of breath, she snapped her head forward, her heart beating erratically. Thank goodness Quinn is seated between them.

She knows what he's trying to do he won't win. Whenever Finn gets some crazy idea, or sets his mind on something, he never stops working towards it until he gets what he wants. She thinks it has something to do with the whole, _"hudson's don't give up that easily,"_ motto, but she's not sure if that's it. All she knows is that this trip will be hell for her if he's trying to get her to cave. She chuckled to herself. It's too bad she has her own things up her sleeve also.

 _Bring it on, Hudson,_ she thinks as she watches him stare out the car window.

* * *

"Holy moly..." Artie muttered as he rolled through the entrance hallway.

"My words exactly," Mike said with a smile, gazing up at the dangling chandelier in awe.

Santana sauntered her way into the building and gave the entrance a once over. "Well, damn, Quinn. This place is tight."

The blond laughed, rolling her green eyes. "Thanks, Santana."

Russell clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Okay. Well, since everyone is probably tired from the long travel, I figured you guys would want to rest in your rooms before dinner tonight." Everyone gave sounds of agreement in response.

He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled. "Okay, on the first floor: Tina, Artie Santana, Mike, and Quinn, and on the second floor: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Puck."

Quinn sighed tiredly. "Dad, _seriously?_ "

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Puck and I are getting married. I'm pretty sure we can share a room." Russell opened his mouth to rebuttal but before he could, his wife placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You're right, honey," she said. "You can share a room with Puck upstairs and we'll just leave that as a spare bedroom for any extra guests who want to stay."

"Thank you."

"Rosé will be leading you all to your rooms," Russell continued.

"And you guys better hurry up quick because you only have three hours to do whatever you want because we have a dinner to go to..." Kurt's voice faded out as everyone started to leave and follow Rosé.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try?"

* * *

Sighing, Rachel settled herself under the covers of her queen sized bed. To say she's exhausted is an understatement. What, with the long flight and the emotional encounter with Finn, she could say that a three hour nap is very much needed.

But that's not the only reason why she's tired. Or stressed. No, there are many other reasons why she's having trouble sleeping.

One having to do with a specific someone sleeping right next door from her.

Now, it's not a rare occurrence for her. She's shared a bed with Finn before, that's not the problem. But right now, with all of the games he's pulling, she's not sure if this little arrangement will be good or bad for her.

Groaning in frustration, the brunette sat up in her seat and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Might as well read some reviews on her last show. It's crazy how obsessed she can get over a person's opinion; especially if the person doesn't like her that much. As she scrolled through the web page, she found some good reviews, complementing her theatricality and emotion; while others not so good, like how her face didn't seem right for the part of Wendla, or how her chemistry with Jessie wasn't as believable. Well of course it's not believable! _Jessie's gay!_

But it still hurt. That and a combination of slight restlessness spilled things over the top and she soon found herself wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes. How cruel their words were and how rudely they spoke about her relationship with Jessie made her heart sink. She wonders if he read the reviews also.

A small creaking sound coming from the corner of her dimly lit room halted her thoughts.

"Rach?" She heard someone whisper. The person decided to stick their head out. It was Finn.

She cleared her throat while she quickly tried to wipe at her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No," she chuckled slightly. It was quiet for a moment before the door opened slowly and he made his way into the room.

"Wow," he whispered, looking around. "How come you get the master suite?"

"I guess I'm just lucky," she said, shrugging. She watched as he landed back first on the bed, his feet still touching the ground.

He sighed. "Sorry for barging in like this. It felt so weird being in such a clean room that I couldn't fall asleep. I swear I saw my reflection on the toilet or something." She chuckled at his silliness, but it was forced. That probably was a mistake because he instantly noticed and sat up on the bed, looking at her in concern.

"Hey, I know that laugh anywhere. It's the one you do when you're upset. What's wrong?"

She sighed, her heart warming at his concern. "I'm fine, Finn," she lied.

"No you're not." He reached over to turn on her bedside lamp, making her bloodshot puffy eyes more obvious that she was crying.

He frowned. "See, you're crying. Something's upsetting you and I want to know what." A determined look crossed his face and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this. Exhaling, she glanced down at her lap.

"I-I was just reading some reviews online. I know that the play was a success, but I still wanted to hear how they felt about me. I-I guess I read a little too many hate comments and it really hurt my feelings." She she shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. When she didn't get a response, she looked back up at him, and frowned when she caught Finn staring blankly at her.

"What?" She asked. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed the phone from her hands and chucked it across the room. Her eyes widened, following where the phone went before landing on him.

"Um, are you _insane_?!"

"No, but you're being unreasonable," he curtly said.

 _"How?!"_

He rolled his chestnut eyes. "Come on, Rachel. How many times do I have to tell you that what those critics say on those websites is bullshit?" She looked at him guiltily.

He sighed. "The point is, you shouldn't let other people make you feel bad about yourself. I saw it, you saw it, practically everyone in this place saw how talented you were on that stage. Hell, even off stage you blow our minds away." She doesn't know if it's the way he's looking at her or how insecure she feels right now, but the words triggered a new set of tears that slowly slid down her face. He instantly reached over to wipe them away gently.

"Especially me," he says softly. "And if that means I have to do crazy stuff like chuck your phone across the room," he gestured towards the phone on the floor and she giggled, "then I'll do it. 'Cause I'm not gonna sit here and let you read that shit they call reviews." Finn grinned lopsidedly at her, his eyes soft. "Okay?"

Sniffling, she nodded with a small smile. "Okay." As she continued to sniffle, Finn grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pressed it against her nose.

"Blow."

"What?" Was her muffled response.

"You got some boogers trying to escape your nose." She glared at him which caused him to laugh. "Come on, I'm trying to help you." Sighing, she rolled her eyes before complying, a loud, gross noise echoing in the confines of her bedroom. Finn's nose crinkled in mock disgust when she finished.

 _"Ew!"_ "Shut up," she giggled, punching him playfully. "I can't believe you let me ruin a perfectly good shirt."

He got up in search for her phone. "Hey, it's fine. You blow your nose on my shirt; I toss your phone across the room. We're even." He handed her the phone back.

"Sorry about that, by the way," he said bashfully, blush forming on his cheeks. "Just trying to make a point."

She smiled. "It's fine Finn. Did you want something else?"

He fiddled with his hands, suddenly nervous, "Well, you see-"

"You want to sleep here, don't you?"

"Sure." He shrugged. As he opened the covers beside her, he halted.

"I can't believe this..." he muttered to himself.

Rachel frowned. "What?" She asked.

"I can't believe this!" Reaching under the covers, he pulled out a worn-out teddy bear from beside her. "You replaced me with Mr. Cuddles?! I leave for two years and you've already got a new napping buddy?!" At this, the brunette started laughing, her voice echoing throughout the room. Finn dropped his head, feigning hurt. "I see how it is. I guess I'll see you around." With a sigh, he started to move off the bed but Rachel pulled him back.

"Get over here, silly," Rachel giggled, throwing him a pillow. Finn grinned and pulled the covers over him as Rachel turned off the light.

* * *

 **There you guys go! I was gonna make it longer, but you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter. The next one will come pretty fast also, since it's basically a continuation of this chapter. Until next time!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

A beeping sound coming from the nightstand next to him woke Finn up. Feeling a slight weight on his chest, he looked down to find the head of a slumbering Rachel laying there.

How did _that_ happen?

His mind was still blurry with sleep but not enough to know that Rachel was only his friend (unfortunately).

After two minutes, his memory came back and he found himself rolling his eyes at her silliness earlier. No matter how many times he's tried to tell her how talented or beautiful she was, she's always ignored him. It's like she has some gigantic ear muffs over her head or something and the only way he could get her to listen is if he were to scream in her ear.

Exhaling softly, he stared at her. _I mean, just look at her.._ Her beautiful brown hair that always feels soft in his hands, her cute, yet unique nose that always scrunches up when she's angry or disgusted. And don't even get him started on her lips. If he had a penny for every time he thought about those lips, he'd have a mansion. He's only kissed them a few times in his lifetime but it's enough to know that they're petal soft and absolutely addictive. From below him, a small snore emitted from her lips. Finn chuckled softly. She's always denied snoring in her sleep and he'd always respond back with the same line.

" _Rach, I've grown up with you. Telling me that you don't snore is like-"_

" _Telling you that Kurt is straight."_ Rachel would finish, rolling her eyes and he would laugh before telling her she's right.

The sleeping brunette closed her slightly parted lips and sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to him. He didn't want to wake her up; mainly because she looked so cute and comfortable sleeping, but also because he didn't know when he'd get the chance to hold her again. But if he doesn't, Kurt may barge in here with a bullhorn and yell at them at full volume (seriously, his brother is _insane_ ).

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Rach," he said softly. "You gotta get up."

"Mmmmno," was her mumbled protest.

"C'mon, Rach," he rubbed her back soothingly as she stirred. "You don't want Kurt to come in here, do you?" He sucked in a breath when she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, her brown irises settling on him.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face."No. I most definitely do not."

And there it was. His favorite thing about her. Not her nose, or her lips or her hair. It was those eyes. The ones he's known for twenty-two years. The ones who currently have eye boogers in the corners of them.

He automatically reaches out to wipe them away. "I'm surprised you slept longer than me. I'm usually the one that has to be forced awake."

Rachel's response comes out as a yawn. "Yeah, me too." Finn mimicked her yawn in an over-exaggerated way. Suddenly, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Gosh, Finn, your breath!"

He frowned, smiling. "What?"

"It stinks!"

He gasped. "My breath doesn't stink!"

She covered her nose with her hand. "Yes it does!"

He leaned his head closer to her with a smirk. "It does?" He leaned towards her and exhaled out his mouth. "Whyyy...I didn't know that."

Her eyes started watering up at the smell. "Well it does!"

"I'm soooorrry." He exhaled a long breath on the last word.

Rachel gasped at the acrid smell. "Oh my gosh, Finn, stop!" She laughed and leaned over to cover his mouth with both of her hands. She straddled his hips, pinning him down.

"Stop talking," she demanded with a grin. Staring up at her silently he snuck his hands around her torso and started tickling her sides. The brunette let out a squeal before detaching her hands from his mouth and flipping over to the other side of the bed. Towering over her, Finn continued tickling.

Her laughs got louder. "F-Finn s-stop!"

He gasped dramatically. "Rachel Berry, didn't anyone ever tell you that commenting on someone's breath is disrespectful?"

Tears started to escape the corners of her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry okay? P-Please stop tickling me!" He laughed as she struggled under his hands.

After about two minutes, he pulled back and sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm done." When he got up walked towards the door, he halted and peeked his head in.

"Oh, and you were totally snoring."

"Gosh, you're so annoying!" Finn laughed, dodging a the pillow she threw at him before finally leaving, his voice echoing down the hall.

"Sure, Rachie."

* * *

Once everyone got settled and dressed, the made their way to Marco's, a local and extremely popular pizza place.

As soon as they entered the restaurant they were immediately greeted by the squeals of a blond and African American girl.

"Quinn!" They squealed, rushing over to give her a hug.

"Hot damn…" Artie muttered. Tina shot him a glare.

"I guess they're her friends?" Mike guessed as he watched them already start to talk animatedly with each other. From next to him, Santana licked her lips slowly.

Quinn turned around, smiling. "Guys, this is my cousin Brittany and my best friend-"

"Mercedes Jones, we know." Santana said smirking as she crossed her arms. "Since when did you start recruiting celebrities, Q?"

The black girl smiled bashfully and laughed. "Oh, I'm not _that_ famous-"

"Not that famous?!" Rachel added in, smiling. "I have just about every album of yours! Quinn, why didn't you tell me you were friends with _the_ Mercedes Jones?"

"And why didn't you tell me your maid of honor was _Rachel Berry_?" Mercedes replied as she smiled at the brunette. "While I was recording in New York over the summer I stopped to see your show and I loved it. You are so talented!" This only made the brunette smile more.

"So are you!"

The moment was cut short when Santana held up a hand. "Okay, as much as I love watching this fan fest, I really wants to get my eatin' on."

"Wait, we're missing someone." Quinn turned to her cousin. "Where's Sam?"

The blonde widened her blue eyes. "Oh, he had to stop by the store to get Lord Tubbington some more atkins shakes. He said he'll be here in a few minutes." That's when she noticed a pair of eyes on her and she smiled at the Latina.

"Well I don't know about you, but this baby is hungry," Tina rubbed her stomach and everyone laughed.

Quinn smiled. "Let's get a table then."

Once everyone found a seat at one of the tables, the group started to get to know each other as they looked over the menus.

Kurt placed his menu down on the table and smiled at the blonde from across him. "So Brittany, I heard from Quinn that you love cats. Are you a vet?"

She shook her head quickly and laughed. "Oh, no. I mean yes, I love cats, but I'm _so_ not smart enough to be a pet doctor." Everyone laughed at this.

"I'm only a dance instructor. I own a dance studio in Malibu," she continued.

"She's a really good dancer," Quinn added smiling.

"So is Mike," Puck said before burping. Everyone laughed while his fiancé frowned at him.

"Seriously Puck?"

From across from her, Mercedes laughed. "Boy, have I missed this."

Smirking, Puck played with the napkin in front of him before setting his eyes on the recording artist. "So how've you been, my Coco Queen?" At this, everyone burst out laughing.

" _Coco Queen?"_ Blaine asked, laughing.

Puck shrugged simply, frowning. " _What?_ That's her nickname."

"But why such a... _repulsive_ name?" Rachel asked, giggling.

He put down his beer and scoffed. "It's not repulsive. It's what I call her. I got names for all you girls. You, Rachel, are my Jewish American princess," the brunette rolled her eyes as he continued, "Tina is my Ching-Chang Chihuahua, Santana's Satan, and Brittany's BB."

At the look of confusion coming from the girls, Finn decided to explain. "Puck always has to nickname every girl he meets because he thinks he won't be able to tell the difference between them if he doesn't."

Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust. "But do the names have to be so specific?"

"And _racist_?" Tina added.

Shrugging, he sighed and wrapped an arm around his amused fiancé's shoulders. "I don't know. They just stick with me. What can I say? The Puckasaurus likes nicknames." Laugher filled the table as the firefighter grinned shamelessly. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways, to answer your question, Puck, I'm doing well," Mercedes said after a moment. "Just last night I got the news that my new hit song _, "Hell to the no"_ is on the top ten Itunes list, which I'm still having a hard time believing right now." Sounds of delight and congratulations filled the table as the girl smiled proudly.

"Yo, that song is my jam!" Artie said, smiling. " _Momma said get yo ass out of bed…"_

" _I said, 'hell to the no!"_ Everyone else sung back. Blushing profusely, Mercedes laughed. A squeaking sound cut off the table's conversation as a very fit man with silky blonde hair dashed inside of the restaurant, a bright pink cat carrier in his hand. Once he arrived at the table, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry i'm late guys." He turned to look at his sister. "Britney, what is your cat made of, bricks? I swear he weighs, like, a ton." As he took a seat next to her, he handed her the carrier, which she eagerly opened and pulled his out.

She gently rubbed the sleepy looking feline's back. "Oh, please. He's just a little chunky, right Lord Tubbington?" She cooed. The cat purred back and she smiled. "You want some water?" Before the feline even started to _meow_ , Brittany tilted her glass towards his mouth so he could take a drink. The rest of the table watched on uncomfortably for a moment before Quinn decided to step in.

"Uh, Britt?"

Her eyes left the cat, her expression innocent. "Yeah?"

Quinn's voice was soft, "Yeah, you can't have Lord Tubbington drinking from the glasses. Could you please put him back? It's sort of making us... _uncomfortable_."

"And I think Huddy's about to explode any second," Puck added, gesturing towards his best friend seated across the table. Everyone looked at Finn, who already had red, puffy eyes.

Brittany looked at the giant in concern. "Oh, are you okay? You don't have to get upset. Lord Tubbington loves his carriage." The firefighter shook his head quickly.

His voice came out stuffy. "Doe, doe, i'm just...bery allergic to cats." Feeling a tickle in his nose, he grabbed the closest napkin he could find and sneezed loudly.

Opening her mouth silently for a second, she nodded quickly before placing the cat back in the carriage.

Discretely, Kurt leaned towards Santana. "Why do I feel like she wasn't lying about being dumb?" He whispered.

This angered the Latina and she scoffed. "Brittany isn't dumb, she's just…" the girl smiled softly at the blonde across the table, " _different_."

Suddenly, Quinn perked up and looked at her cousin. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys!" She gestured towards her fiance as she said, "Sam, you already know Puck,-"

"What's up, bro." Both men reached over the blond to do their signature handshake.

She pointed at Finn. "The guy sneezing is Finn: Puck's best man."

"Nicetobeetyou," Finn mumbled through the napkin covering his nose.

"Next to him is Rachel: my maid of honor." Upon the introduction, the brunette decided to reach across the table to shake his hand as she smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you." As she was shaking his hand, the blonde noticed something shift in Finn's watery eyes as he watched the exchange. Sam smiled regardless.

Quinn continued, " Right next to her is Santana-"

"What up, trouty mouth," she responded, smirking.

Taken aback, Sam blinked. "Uh,... hi?"

"Should probably take this time to warn you that I'm kind of a bitch," she said.

"Kind of?" Kurt snickered. He physically cowered under her glare.

The Vogue editor decided to greet himself. "I'm Kurt." He cut his eye at his spouse. "And the man next to me that is so entrapped by the dinner specials is my husband Blaine."

The gelled man snapped his head towards his spouse. "Hey, they have some good stuff here," he argued. He looked at the blonde and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"I'm Artie," the four eyed man said from the end of the table. "I'm Tina," said the pregnant woman. Sam nodded, giving them a friendly smile.

"I'm Mike-Chang," the Asian man responded.

Sam perked up as he took turns looking at both Tina and Mike. "Uh, not to be racist or anything, but are you guys related?"

At this, Tina gasped. "What?! No, how could you say that!"

"That's extremely racist," Mike added, frowning. Silence filled the table for a while as Sam gulped under their hard gaze. Suddenly, the table burst into laughter.

He looked around the table frantically."Wh-What?" He stuttered.

"We are related," Tina laughed grabbing at her stomach. "We just wanted to mess with you."

The model visibly relaxed at this. "O-Oh, cool," he said. "That's cool. So are you guys siblings, or-"

"We're cousins," Mike answered.

"Oh." He nodded. Almost as if on autopilot, his blue eyes set on the girl next to Mike.

"Mercedes," he said softly, smiling. "Hey."

Mercedes chuckled softly, causing his heart to flutter. "Hi, Sam."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Artie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we um, we met a couple of times," Sam explained. "You know, with Quinn being my cousin and Mercedes being her best friend, we'd often see each other at parties and outings-"

"We just know each other," the black girl responded simply. She chuckled. "Wow, Sam, you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah, but you have," he said, smiling. "I just heard your song hit top ten, congratulations!"

She smiled softly, blushing. "Thanks, Sam."

Once everyone was settled with what they wanted, they ordered and got their food no less than a half an hour later.

"Guys, you know what we should do?" Puck asked suddenly while chewing.

"Start eating with our mouths closed? Like seriously, no one wants to see that," Santana said, scowling.

He rolled his eyes and swallowed. "No, Satan. Though you could probably use a few lessons on not drooling at blonds you want to fu-ow!" He winced at the pain hitting his shin and he glared at the Latina for a moment before continuing.

"What I meant to say, is that we should have a campfire."

Kurt stopped cutting his food and frowned. "A campfire? What is this, a Disney movie?"

Puck groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. "Gosh, Petunia can you forget your stupid planner for one second and actually go with the flow?"

"Well, what would we do during the campfire?" Sam asked.

"We could roast marshmallows and play a few games," Quinn offered.

Santana nodded."Yep. This is definitely a Disney movie." Tina hummed in agreement.

"We have a bonfire in my backyard that we sometimes have prayer circles in," she elaborated. "It gives a great view of the beach-"

At this, Santana shook her head. "Nah, it's too late to be getting all spiritual. I get enough of that from mi abuela."

"Guys, this could be fun!" Rachel encouraged, smiling. "My dad's and I used to make s'mores and share ghost stories...I mean, what better way to close off the night, then a nice bonfire between friends!" From next to her, Finn smiled at her.

"Yeah, guys, come on," Finn said. "Bonfires are actually fun. Rach and I used to do them all the time."

The Latina rose her hand. "The only way I'm going is if there's booze."

Puck gasped and placed a hand on his heart, suddenly offended. "Uh, do you _know_ who you're talking to? I _invented_ booze. Anything your lips will touch tonight'll have at least a milligram of alcohol."

"But there will be other drinks, right?" Tina asked worriedly, running a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't for her about you and little Ching-Chang. Drinks for everyone."

So he guesses that's when the "operation bonfire" plan went into action, and let's say things were about to get a lot more routier than Finn expected.

Once everyone arrived at Quinn's house, they dashed for the backyard, lighters, marshmallows and alcohol they purchased in their hands. Finn walked slowly behind them as he lightly sipped on a can of soda.

"Hey." He turned around and spotted Rachel approach him, her eyes swirling with concern.

"How are you feeling? I know how greatly affected you are by felines."

His heart warmed at her concern and he grinned lopsidedly. "I'm fine. Thank god I brought my allergy medicine with me because I probably would've broken out in hives any second."

"Good." She smiled. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you anyways." As she walked away from him, he couldn't help but feel like the night was only about to get crazier.

It's amazing how accurate he was.

Two hours and a few drinks later, everyone was trashed, and Finn found himself enjoying every minute of it.

"Alright, Alright, I've got one," Puck slurred as he waved his hand to simmer down their voices. "' _Never have I ever'_ experienced a creepy faze."

"A creepy faze?" Kurt cackled, hiccuping. "What the hell is that?"

"You know, that period in your life where you do the craziest shit in the world, like...dressing in all black, or...I don't know,...walking through school in only your underwear?" He cast a smirk at his best friend.

Finn groaned. "Dude, seriously?" At this, whole group burst out in laughter. "That wasn't even a faze, you guys stole my clothes and chased me out of the locker room that one day after gym class," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"I remember that! It was so funny!" Quinn commented, laughing behind her hand.

The firefighter rolled his eyes. "Can we just move on?"

Puck collected himself before repeating. "Okay, let's start over. _Never have I ever_ gone through a ' _creepy faze'._ " He air quoted the term. A moment of silence passed, until a blushing Tina took a sip from her soda.

"Aha!" Puck pointed accusingly at her. "I knew it would be you Ching-Chang!"

She rose up her hands defensively and smiled. "Okay, okay, I had a slight obsession with vampires-"

" _Slight?"_ Everyone responded. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

At this, Rachel laughed rather loudly and leaned into Finn's side, her alcohol-scented breath burning his nose. Rachel had to be the most trashed one out of them all. He's never seen her so carefree, and... _clingy_. Based on his experience with drunk girls in the past, he was immediately able to tell that she was a needy drunk. He just hopes it hasn't started to be a habit of hers. Finn watched as his best friend smiled dopily up at him before nuzzling herself further into his chest.

Yeah...he'll worry about that later.

Sam suddenly rose his hand. "Okay, i've got a good one." Everyone leaned in, suddenly interested. ' _Never have i ever'_ kissed my best friend." Laughing, Tina, Artie, and Kurt and Blaine took a sip before sharing a kiss with their spouses. Without thinking, Finn and Rachel took a sip.

"Woah, woah, woah…" Artie interrupted, looking at them. "You guys kissed?" All eyes set on them. Finn started to squirm in his seat. _Shit. He forgot. They don't know about last year._

"We were in middle school," he exclaimed. "Rachel and I had never kissed anybody, so we decided to be each other's first kiss." And that wasn't false. When they were twelve, Rachel was nervous about sharing a kiss with " _some complete stranger,"_ so they made a pact to be each other's first. Thank god he remembered that and hadn't mentioned their most recent kiss. A chorus of _awws_ filled the area as the girls gave little comments about how " _cute it sounded"._ Puck frowned at this.

"Wait, so when you said that you kissed Santana under the bleachers in sixth grade…" Gulping, Finn shook his head silently in agreement, which caused the groom-to-be to laugh.

"Well, when did you have _your_ first kiss, Puckerman?" Mike asked, turning towards him with a smirk.

He leaned back further in his lawn chair and put his arms behind his head, a cocky smirk on his face as he said, "Third grade; Sugar Motta."

"Ew!" Everyone said.

"You mean the filthy rich girl who has " _Self-Diagnosed Aspergers_?" Santana asked with a grimace.

"How does one diagnose himself with Aspergers?" Mercedes asked, laughing.

"No one knows," said Kurt, shaking his head.

Brittany stood up, swaying rather drunkenly. "Oh! I've got one!" She said excitedly. From below her, Santana smiled.

"Ok, if you all haven't noticed, Britney Spears is my spirit animal," she said. "We're practically the same person."

"Uh...how?" Blaine asked, frowning. From across from him, Sam face palmed.

She started to explain, "Well, I dance and sing really well like her and we have the same name. My name is Brittany S. Pierce. Put my name together and we're practically the same-"

"Not really, Britt," Quinn interrupted softly.

Her smile faltered for a second, before recovering. "Anyways, I love her music, so my question is, ' _Never Have I Ever,'_ worshiped the ground Brittany walks on." She took a sip.

Santana followed suit, taking a huge gulp. "Hell, I still worship her," she declared.

"I love Britney and that'll never change," Rachel said, hiccuping at the end.

"Me too," Tina agreed.

"Me three," Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Finn looked a Puck with a smirk and watched as he averted his gaze from the whole group.

"Hey, Puck, you thirsty?"

"Wh-What? No," he stuttered.

"Really? You sure you're not just a _little_ thirsty?"

"Shut it, Hudson," he snapped.

"Hold up, what's going on?" Artie slurred.

"The truth is about to be revealed, my friend," Santana replied, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. Finally, after a moment of silence, Puck took a sip of his beer, and Finn burst out laughing, which only triggered everyone else to laugh.

Sam looked aver at his friend and smiled. "Brittany, Puck? Seriously?" Blushing he nodded.

"Whenever i'd come over to hang out with him after school and catch him belting out to "Hit Me Baby One More Time!" Finn elaborated, tears of laughter were starting to escape his eyes.

Puck threw an empty beer can at him. "Oh, shut it Hudson. Don't forget, I still have stuff against you too."

Laughing, Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Never would I have thought that _Puck_ of all people would be a secret Britney lover."

"It's Britney, bitch," said Brittany.

Quinn scrunched up her nose and smiled at her fiance. "Puck, why didn't you tell me that you liked Britney Spears? We could've gone to a concert together." The rest of the girls laughed. He crossed his arms defiantly and frowned.

Feeling bad for him, Rachel jumped up from her seat and walked (rather swayed) over to him, her arms outstretched. "Oh, Noah do you want a hug? You seeem sad." Before he could even protest, she sloppily wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her head into the crook of his arm. He tensed up for a second, before relaxing and rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Berry. At least someone's on my side," he said, giving a pointed glare to the rest of his friends. The whole group laughed.

Quinn stood up and yawned. "Okay, it's getting late. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"I think Tina is too," Artie said, smiling softly at his now asleep wife in his lap.

Mercedes stood up and sighed. "Thank god I don't live far otherwise, I wouldn't get on the road."

Brittany suddenly perked up and faced her cousin. "Hey, Quinn, do you have a spare room I could use? Lord Tubbington has night terrors sometimes and i'm too tired to drive back to the house-"

"We have a spare room!" Santana interrupted rather quickly, to Quinn's amusement. "I can even help you with your things. My room is next door." This made the blond smile and she nodded, following a rather eager Santana.

Kurt rose a hand. "Um, are your rooms soundproof? Because based on the way Santana is leering at Brittany, I don't think i'll be getting sleep tonight."

Quinn laughed at this. "Don't worry, they're soundproof," she assured.

As everyone made their way into the house, Finn started to stand up slowly until a loud clearing of the throat caught his attention. Turning around, he chuckled softly at what he saw.

His best friend had somehow gotten so caught up in her embrace with Puck that she ended up in this weird position in his lap, fast asleep with loud snores escaping her mouth. Finn smiled as he walked closer to him.

Puck looked up at him, his face tense. "Uh, can I get some help?"

"Sure, man." As he reached down to carefully pick her up, Puck spoke again.

"I never expected Berry to be such a lightweight."

"Well," Finn sighed, as he shifted her in his arms, "When you're as small as her, it's sort of hard to get through two beers, better yet one." Finn turned around to leave.

The groom-to-be brushed some sand off his pants before smirking and following him. "You know, if I wasn't getting married-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Puck," Finn grumbled, not looking at him. Puck held his hands up defensively as they entered the house.

"I'm just sayin'..."

He shook his head before heading up the stairs slowly, glancing down at the brunette every once and awhile. Once he stopped in front of her room, he opened the door and gently placed her on the bed. He spotted a garbage can at the corner of her room and placed it by her nightstand, just in case she got sick. He was tucking her into bed when a croaky voice caught his attention.

"Finn…" she mumbled.

He looked at her. "Hmm?" She blinked drowsily at him for a moment before suddenly laughing. He watched as her laughs got louder, and a confused smile crossed his face.

"What?" He asked, chuckling. She stopped laughing and cooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Come here," she whispered. Hesitantly he leaned in.

"Closer…" She giggled. He complied and leaned in. That was when she grabbed him by the collar of her shirt and smashed her lips against his. Immediately, the taste of beer and strawberry lip gloss filled his taste buds as she tried to pull him closer. After a moment of standing there stiffly, He closed his eyes and sighed contently before closing them. Somehow, in between kissing and touching one another, he ended up on his back, the brunette straddling his hips so he couldn't move. Her lips traveled down the column of his throat and she started grinding against him, which caused a groat to escape his lips. Finn ran his hands through her hair and gently pulled her neck closer to him before connecting their lips once again. The best man felt her tongue enter his mouth and another wave of alcohol filled his tongue. He found himself starting to feel nauseous at the taste. _This isn't right,_ he thought. _He can't do this._

Finn pulled away from her and she immediately glued her lips back on his neck. "Rach.."

"Hmm?" The vibrations on his pulse point coming from her mouth made him close his eyes for a second. She started to reach for his belt buckle.

"Rachel, stop," he said softly. She continued until he gently pushed pushed her off him. Rachel sat up in a kneeling position and just frowned at him, her beautiful brown eyes glazed over.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Her voice came out weary, almost broken. "Di-Did I do something wrong?"

He answered quickly. "No, no, it's just…" he sighed and ran a hand through his mussed hair, "we can't do this."

"Why not?" She asked. Under the room's dimmed lighting he could see her bottom lip start to tremble. "You don't want this?"

"No, Rach, I do. have to know that." He made sure to keep his voice soft and smooth, afraid that she'll break into tears any second.

"But Rachel, you're drunk," he continued. "And-And I don't know if you're acting like this because you're trashed, or because you actually feel this way, but I'm not going to take advantage of you." Another moment of silence passed as his explanation hung in the air and Finn watched as she bit her lip, staring into her lap.

"I'm sorry." Her response came out so soft that he had to lean on a little closer to hear. Rachel finally looked up at him and ran a hand through her hair. "Gosh, I'm such an idiot," she whispered. "Jumping on you like some desperate, loose girl-"

"You're not an idiot," he immediately rebutted with a shake of his head. "Don't you dare say that." A small smile grew on her face and she nodded.

He started to move off of the bed. "I'm gonna let you get some rest, okay?" He was about to reach the door until a soft hand on his arm stopped him.

She bit her lip and looked at him under her eyelashes. "Can you stay here with me? Until I fall asleep?"

His eyes softened on her. "Okay." And just like that, he slid into the spot next to her before pulling the covers over their body. He was left surprised yet again when she cuddled up next to him and lay her head on his chest, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"Goodnight Finn." She whispered. He released a breath he did even realize he was holding and rubbed her back before turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Rach."

* * *

 **That's the chapter, guys! I know the ending seems sort of rushed but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	7. Update: What's Been Going on With Me

Hey, guys. I know you guys are probably pissed as heck, since I haven't posted at all in more than half a year. A lot of important events have taken place in the past few months that has been the cause of holding me up. I feel like sharing this with you guys, because the support has been amazing on this platform.

Well, one, I started my senior year and got accepted to college; Pace University in NYC to be exact. I will be majoring in advertising and minoring in creative writing. It's been a stressful few months; because of this, but now that I got accepted and know where I'm going next school year, the rest of the time should be a breeze.

I also got a license and I'm currently looking for a job right now; all the whole chauffeuring my family members around with my car and working a few pounds for the summer. I know that's a lot in a few weeks, but I'm really spending these last few months enjoying life and spending time with the people who I will part with this year.

That being said, there will be times where I don't have time to write a chapter on my stories. My writer's block has started to return and it's even stronger than before. I don't know if it's because I can't seem to find anything to create or if it's a way of me growing out of my "fan fiction faze". Regardless on whether it's a faze or not, I will make sure each story I have created has been quickly; hopefully by the time summer ends.

I will be updating a chapter of this story this week; if not, the following one.

Your reviews constantly keep me going and I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about the glee family that has been created here. I truly appreciate your patience.

Sincerely,

 **~Vikki3775**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!  
**  
 **~Vikki3775  
**

* * *

Rachel was nothing less than confused when she woke up in her bedroom the next morning. Hissing in pain, Rachel grabbed at her aching head before slowly arising from her bed.

Her eyes burned from the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom windows; the room spun like a tilt-a-whirl she couldn't seem to get off of, and her insides were constantly doing somersaults inside her stomach. It was a feeling she knew all too well.

A hangover.

Maybe it was her blurred sense of remembrance or her clinginess when she's drunk, but she could've sworn she had someone in bed with her last night. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she noticed a note laying on one of the pillows. Frowning, Rachel picked up the note.

 **Went to play basketball with the guys. Won't be back until twelve, but I left some water and an aspirin by your bed for you. And no, we didn't do anything.**

 **~ Love, Finn**

 **P.S: Oh, and I got a video of you snoring. Who's the liar now?! XD**

Rachel smiled and shook her head at the note. Only Finn would collect evidence to prove his ridiculous claim. She tried pushing the fluttery feeling in her stomach when she re-read the four letter word for what felt like the fiftieth time. Reaching over to her nightstand, she picked up the glass of water and pill before popping it in her mouth and guzzling the water down in one gulp. After placing the cup down, she sighed deeply and looked around her room.

It's obvious he carried her to bed last night. She blushed, shaking her head in embarrassment. She probably looked pathetic, drunkily clinging on to her best friend like a inebriated leech.

Suddenly, a sweet smell coming from the kitchen traveled to her nose, triggering her body to turn once more. _Must be breakfast,_ she thought.

Slowly standing up, she walked out her room and made her way downstairs towards the pleasant smell. Immediately sounds of animate laughter coming from the dining room entered her ears, as she moved closer towards the source of the sound.

The smiling faces of all her friends appeared before her as they delved into the pancake breakfast being served by Rosie. She grimaced at the feeling of her throbbing head as she pulled out a seat and slowly sat down.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," Kurt quipped amusedly with a smile.

Pausing from rubbing her temples, she held a hand up. "Don't say it," she said.

Santana smirked from beside her. "How can we not? You were the the epitome of _"white girl_ _wasted"_ last night and let me just say, it was nice to see someone other than Puckerman be completely smashed."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her comment. "Thanks, Santana," she said sarcastically. The Latina winked at her in response.

Kurt clapped his hands once to get the girls attention. "Alright, now that everyone is awake-" cue the pointed look at Rachel- "we can now get started with the plans for the day." Almost immediately groans and protest followed, in which the vogue editor waved away dismissively. "Uh-uh, I don't want to hear it. I let you guys have your fun yesterday but now it's time to get things done." He looked at the bride beside him. "Quinn, I called the bridal shop to schedule our fitting at twelve o'clock on the dot. The store is in high demand this season, so we have to be on time or we'll lose our spot."

The blonde nodded with a grin. "Will do, Kurt."

His blue eyes widened and he looked at Rachel. "Oh, and Rachel? You will be assisting Quinn at the town bakery to test out the final three flavors for the wedding cake."

She frowned. "Don't I have a say in this?" At this, her best friend's brother blinked at her, clearly unfazed. After a long moment of silence, she sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Fine, I'll do it," she said.

He beamed back at her before pushing his chair away from the table and abruptly standing up.

He clapped his hands excitedly. "Once you guys are done with my breakfast, get dressed and meet me outside by the cars. We don't have time to waste!" With that, he blew a kiss and walked swiftly out the room, unaware of the exasperated looks off his friends behind him.

Santana's eyes widened. "Yo, Hummel needs a chill pill."

"I'll pay for the prescription," Tina offered with a giggle. The remaining girls laughed.

* * *

Charging towards the hoop, Puck jumped, aiming the the ball into the rusty hoop.

 _Swoosh!_

Ball in hand, he walked back to his friend with a smirk. "Dude, last night was crazy." He passed Finn the ball.

The firefighter chuckled, dribbling the ball twice. "I was the only sober one there, man." He aimed to shoot the ball, and looked at him, "Trust me, I know." He shot the ball and missed before taking it and passing it back to the groom.

Puck shook his head and said, "Like, I don't know what it is with Quinn and alcohol, man. Every time she drinks one of those wine coolers, I swear sex for us lasts another hour."

Finn smirked as he watched him take another shot. "How many drinks did she have last night?"

Puck grinned. "Four." Finn rose his eyebrows and let out a low whistle, before catching the ball and shooting it into the basket. "It took me three coffees and a handy to get me out of bed this morning."

Chuckling Finn shook his head and passed him the ball. "A little too much information, Puck."

His friend shrugged. "Just, saying..."

At that moment, Sam came jogging towards them in only basketball shorts, his t-shirt laying across his shoulder.

He smiled. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

"Just your shirt," the groom to be said, eyeing his physique with a twinge of jealousy. "Do you always play with your shirt off or is it just a selling yourself kind of thing?"

The blond seemed taken aback, "Uh...I...uh-"

"Don't listen to him, Sam," Finn says, rolling his eyes. "He's just angry because he's at that stage in his relationship where all he wants to eat is cheese doodles and Twinkies."

Puck whacked him in the back of the head. "That's not even half-accurate, jackass. Quinn lets me eat processed foods on Saturday," he said almost proudly.

Finn burst out laughing. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

He scoffed. "Oh, please, like you kept up your shit during rehab. I bet they didn't even have a gym."

Finn smiled. "Actually, they did, and I went everyday."

He rose his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Then, I guess you wouldn't mind taking your shirt off with all of us." Shrugging, Finn complied to his friend's absurd rule and took off his top before tossing it to the side of the court.

Compliments immediately were thrown his way as the guys whooped and hollered at the giants surprisingly chiseled physique. You could tell how true his statements were, based on the bulkiness of his biceps and the alignment of his abs. The best man snickered at his friend's slightly taken aback expression as he folded his muscular arms dejectedly.

From his position at the side of the court, Artie rose his hand. "Hey, I hate to be the one to break this "gun fest", but are we gonna play, or..."

Puck stretched his arm out in his direction. "Hold on, C3P0, we've gotta warm up." Snatching the ball from the giants friend, he made a jogging start before creating a perfect layup. He passed the ball to Sam before smirking at him.

"Hey, I saw the way Mercedes was on you last night. She totally wanted a piece of that trouty mouth."

Even through his sun-induced blindness, Finn could see the model's cheeks start to turn crimson.

Sam shook his head bashfully and rolled his eyes. "She wasn't, like, all over me. I mean, yeah, she may have straddled me in my room and tried to rip my pants off, but all buddies do that," he said, before attempting a three point shot. He sighed when he missed; oblivious of the looks the other guys were giving him.

Gaping, Puck looked exasperated. "Dude, what the fuck? Why didn't you tap that?"

Artie frowned as he rolled up to him. "Heck, Tina won't even let me touch her unless she gets a massage and some chicken feet." The guys looked at him, their faces surprised. "What? She has weird cravings," he exclaimed shrugging.

Exhaling a breath, Sam dribbled his ball twice before passing it to Mike. "Guys, you don't get it. Mercedes isn't just some chick. She's like the real thing. Every girl that I dated in the past either wanted me for my money or looks. Mercedes is different. She knew me before I got noticed, and...she's like the one thing that hasn't changed in this big...crazy modeling world." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't want to ruin anything." At that moment, Sam caught Finn's gaze. The giant gave him a sympathetic smile.

Boy, can he relate. All his life he felt like things were constantly rushing and changing around him, always moving. But out of all of the chaos, there was one thing that stayed the same...

Rachel.

She was always there. Even when they weren't talking and he was at his worst, she still stayed in contact with his family, constantly checking on his well-being. She even set up an intervention, for heaven's sake. If anything were to happen to their relationship (whatever their status may be) he wouldn't know what to do with himself. So he gets her nervousness and anticipation. He'll wait forever if he has to to get her to trust him; to feel the way he feels about her.

"And Berry," Puck lets out a low whistle before catching the ball and dribbling it. Upon hearing his best friend's name, the firefighter snapped out of his trance. "She was trashed. I never thought two beers could get her so clingy." With a smirk, he nudged Finn in the side. "She do anything with you last night?"

"None of your business," Finn shot back rather sharply. Taken aback, the groom raised his hands and stepped back slowly, aware of his friend's glare.

"Chill, dude. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers like that." Finn nodded silently, looking back down at the concrete ground. It was quiet for a moment.

Mike shifted his eyes awkwardly. "Uh, maybe we should start the game."

Sensing the tension, Artie perked up. "You know what? That sounds like a great idea! I call defense!" He wheeled himself to his rightful spot, away from his now silent friends.

Shaking away his thoughts, Finn jogged back to the middle of the court and got into position.

Little did he know, the questioning gaze of his friend remained on his backside.

* * *

Clapping quickly, Kurt smiled. "Alright, guys! It's showtime-well, dress time. Come out of your dressing rooms!"

Slowly, all five dressing room curtains slid open as Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany revealed themselves; all in matching lilac purple dresses.

Turning her body towards a mirror beside her, Santana smirked and ran hands over her slim physique. "You know, when I first saw this I thought, _'uh, uh, there is no way in hell that I'm wearing this,'_ but now that I'm in it, I have to say I don't hate it." She pushed up her already perky boobs with moxy. "I mean; this dress makes my boobs look amazing."

"You mean your fake ones?" Mercedes snickers from beside her. Grinning, the Latina playfully smacked the singer on the arm.

Kurt remained beaming. "You all look great, really. Wait, where's Tina?"

"I look terrible," whined a voice from behind the curtain.

Rolling his eyes, the vogue designer kept his voice soft, "Oh, come on, Tina, it can't be that bad."

"It is," the pregnant bridesmaid walked slowly out of the dressing room, her dress only halfway covering her protruding belly. "I look like a stuffed sausage," she said, pouting.

Upon seeing her bubbling emotions, the vogue editor shook his head vigorously. "N-No you do not, Tina Cohen-Chang Abrams! It-it just needs a little adjusting that's all."

Santana snickered, "A little?" At that, the Asian mom-to-be broke out into loud, ugly sobs. Mercedes went to comfort her.

"Oh, my god, Quinn's wedding is ruined!" She lamented through her tears.

"No it isn't, Tina." At the voice, the group of six turned around, watching as Quinn slowly walked into the room clad in her luxurious wedding dress.

Mercedes gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh my god...Quinn you look beautiful!"

And she did. White lacy material covered her top half and proceeded to travel down her voluptuous figure, where an ivory skirt flared at the bottom, leaving a three foot trail behind her petite frame. It was every bride's dream dress. And it was all Quinn's.

Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head, his eyes watery. "Gosh...it gets me every time."

Blushing under the awed gazes of her friend's, Quinn smiled and walked to Tina. She wrapped an arm around her. "I think it's time we take a break, don't you think?"

Kurt scoffed and looked at his watch, "Not according to this schedu-" the blonde's clearing of the throat stopped his rant as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Straightening up, he smiled. "Yes, lunch sounds great."

"Yes!" Santana smiled, starting to rush towards her respective fitting room, as she said, "I'm fucking starving."

"Speaking of starving..." Mercedes muttered her gaze captured on someone behind them. The girls turned to look at where she was staring. That's when they saw the one and only Noah Puckerman saunter in, winking at one of the employees before taking a finger sandwich from a nearby table and eating it with one gulp.

The bride's hazel eyes widened. "Shit!" As fast as she could, Quinn turned around and dashed into the nearest available fitting room; which just-so happened to be Santana's.

"What-what the fuck are you doing?!" Yelled the surprised Latina from behind the curtain.

Quinn scoffed as she opened the curtain slightly. "Oh, shush, Santana. It's not like you haven't dreamt about this before." She eyed her fiancé with annoyance. "Gosh, I'm gonna kill him."

Kurt's blue eyes widened. "Fiancé in the building!" He looked towards Rachel, "Rachel, distract him while I get Quinn's dress off." Nodding quickly, the brunette speed-walked towards the disobedient groom-to-be.

Upon seeing her arrival, Puck smirked and nodded at her. "Sup Berry."

The maid of honor sighed and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Noah?"

He surveyed the room around him, seemingly looking for something. "You know..., I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I should stop by. You know, seeing how things are going like a good fiance."

Rachel looked amused. "I know you're here to see her dress, Noah."

"Can't I just get a peek?" He whined suddenly. "It'll be quick, I swear."

"Dude, it's not gonna work." Rachel's gaze moved towards the door where a smirking Finn entered through.

He stood next to Puck. "Why else do you think Kurt sent the most stubborn girl of the group? To keep your ass from getting anywhere close to Q."

"Hey!" Rachel protested. Chuckling, he reached down to hug her. She smiled and reciprocated the embrace.

Once they pulled apart, he looked at her with concern. "You feeling okay?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yes, Finn. I had a little headache in the morning, but the pill fixed it right away. Thanks by the way," she said smiling. He shrugged it off simply with a lopsided grin.

"So what are you doing here? Aside from keeping Noah away from Quinn." She said when he opened his mouth to speak.

"We're here to pick up Quinn. Puck knows I love food so he's letting me go to the cake tasting-thingy this afternoon."

She frowned. "Wait, what? I thought _I_ was going with them to the cake-tasting."

"You both are." Finn and Rachel turned around and looked at Kurt as he angrily dragged Puck back to them by the ear. "Oh, and good job watching him. We got her dress off right before _he_ snuck into her room."

"Yeah and it would've worked if you weren't so uptight, Hummel!" Puck called as the wedding planner walked back to the girls. Finn and Rachel laughed at his dejected expression. Finn walked over and patted his friend on the back.

"Three more weeks, Puck."

* * *

Quinn, Puck, and Finn, and Rachel, exited the Fabray's black suburban as they made their way to the sophisticated California bakery. Halfway into walking, the blonde turned around and stopped right in front of the trio.

"Okay, before we enter the bakery, I want to make something _very_ clear," she said seriously. "You two," she pointed at Finn and Puck, "better be on your _best_ behavior. Just like the bridal shop, this appointment is in high demand, and i'll be damned if I don't get the cake that I want because you want to embarrass me."

Taken aback, Finn rose his eyebrows. "I don't know why i'm being linked with your fiance; since _he_ was the one who barged into the dress shop earlier today." In that moment, the bride-to-be narrowed her green eyes, and pursed her lips, before placing both of her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh," Rachel laughed. "I wouldn't argue if I were you, Finn."

"If you even _breathe_ wrong I will reach into the skin of your wenis and twist the crap out of it, do you understand?" Her hard stare never faltered as she stared into the scared eyes of her male counterparts.

"Yes," they squeaked. She grinned and nodded.

"Good." With that, she turned around and walked animatedly towards the bricked building.

Covering her mouth, Rachel tried to stifle her giggles as she listened to a horrified Finn asks Puck what the hell a " _Wenis_ " is.

Surprisingly enough, the firefighters kept their composure when as the four of them were checked in and seated. The brunette figures they were scared enough into acting the way they should, despite the threats Quinn was sending her way.

As they waited for the cake, Quinn scrolled through the screen of her phone before asking, "Puck, did you schedule the suit fitting with the guys yet?"

Her boyfriend looked sheepish, "Define ' _yet'_." Instantly, she glared at him.

He whipped his phone out. "I-I'll schedule it today, alright? Don't worry about it." Finn and Rachel smirked as the once cool and collected Puckerman scrambled to pull out his phone out of his pocket.

"Whipped," Finn snickered softly. Rachel slapped him playfully, still grinning.

At that moment, a woman dressed head-to-toe in louis-vuitton attire, walked into the room with a saucer filled with slices of cake.

She smiled as two servers placed the samples on the table gently. "Okay...so the first cake is a red velvet encrusted layer, with a buttercream whiskey frosting; topped with a cream cheese ganache-"

"Ganache, smosh, hand that shit over," Puck said impatiently; earning a swat on the arm from his uneasily, the woman, however complied with the request and slid one saucer with cake in front of each person, a glass of wine adjacent to them.

Suddenly, Finn rose his hand. "Uh, I know this must be a weird question to ask, but do you guys happen to have any milk instead of wine?" He could almost feel the regret radiating off Quinn.

To his surprise, the exquisitely dressed woman smiled wide. "You'd be surprised how many people have made that request." Using her earpiece, she mumbled something inside her device and within seconds another server pushing a tray of different dairy beverages appeared before their very eyes.

Specifically Finn's wide ones.

"No way…" The firefighter said in awe. Rachel giggled next to him as she watched him happily request his favorite flavored dairy product.

After a few more cakes were tasted and a few glasses of milk were consumed, it was finally decision time.

"That one," Puck slurred as he pointed to the very detailed diagram in front of him. He rubbed his stomach soothingly. "The one with the chocolate chips in it? Fucking delicious."

At hearing this, the brunette pouted. "Oh, well I kind of liked the strawberry one."

The groom-to-be rolled his eyes. "Yeah of course you would _Berry_. Your name's all over that shit. I mean, only you would like a cake with _fruit_ in it." Upset, Rachel frowned, crossing her arms before looking to Finn for support.

Grinning softly, he shrugged. "He kinda has a point, Rach."

Quinn decided to speak. "Look, guys, it doesn't matter because there's going to be other dessert options at the wedding. Now, let's get out of here." Silently, the four stood up and made their way to the front desk where the engaged couple made their decision. As they were walking out to the cars, Rachel looked at Finn.

"So no more plans today?"

He grinned lopsidedly and shook his head. "Nope. Just gonna take a cake-induced nap for a few hour and figure out the rest when I wake up." She nodded silently and he smirked. "You want to join me?"

She bit her lip coyly. "Maybe…" Finn chuckled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"Boy, have I missed you, Rach."

* * *

 **There you guys go! I know, I know, the ending seems kind of rushed, but I really wanted to get this chapter out because I owe it to you guys a lot. I don't know when the next one should be out, but I promise you it will in due time.**

 **Love,**

 **~Vikki3775**


End file.
